Psychotic love: Godsend
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge is a sociopath, and has realized that he and Sky will never be together, but when the serial killer Sylar is brought to SPD, the to of them may find love with each other, if they can overcome there insane desires,Power Rangers SPD X Heroes crossove
1. Genesis

Name: Madness and love

Pairing: Bridge/OC, Sky/Syd,

Warning: Slash,rough sex

Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers, or the wonderful show Heroes

Summary: Sylar, a super powered serial killer has been caught by SPD and is being held there for the time being, Bridge SPD green ranger a power absorbing empath is forced to watch over the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the afternoon all of B-Squad sat in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Bridge Carson watched all his friends, his eyes seeing all and not caring a single bit. He looked at Sky, the newly appointed red ranger, taking the place of Jack Landers who had left SPD to be with A girl named Ally.

Bridge looked at Sky with great lust, arousal, and desire. Sky was very muscular, tall, and gorgousely straight.

That thought made Bridges insides quiver with disqust, sorrow, and annoyance.

Syd, the pink ranger sat extremely close to Sky, broadcasting to the entire world that they were together and had been for a long time now, there little smiles and carreses were unbearable, he had at a time once thought to kill Syd and claim Sky for himself, but he had quickly dismissed the idea, as wrongish, sort of... he didnt feel like it.

This wasnt the first time thought like that. Hey it came with being a Sociopath, though his friends didnt know about it. they thought he was just a toast-loving, rambling idiot, techno guy, and they were partly right thats how he was...for them but for others...yeah.

Z, the yellow ranger was talking to Kat at the moment. Bridge looked up to Z as an older sister, they were great friends, to an extent.

Bridge munched on a piece of buttery toast to calm his nerves, buttery toast kept his mind in check for some reason, that being the reason he ate it so much!!

Bridge felt an arm drape across his shoulder. Kent Woodsworth, the new SPD green ranger taking Bridges old position. He was built like Sky very muscular, blonde hair, handsome... He made Bridge vilolently sick, his aura was annoying not soothing like Skys.

Bridge boughed signaling for Kent to back the hell up. His attention broken by the sound of Syd giggling she smiled Sky warmly who returned that smile. Bridge clenched the metal fork in his hand, he felt a sudden sensation looking down at his hand he saw why, his hand had changed into the same element as the fork he had been holding.

Bridge quickly stuffed the hand under the table, aside from being a sociopath, there was another secret Bridge was keeping from his friends, it was only recently he had discovered it. He was capable of using his friends powers, Jacks tangebility, Skys force fields, Z's clones, and Syds hand thing, he belived it came from reading auras, he theorized that when he read the aura of

someone with a power he absorbed it. He had only heard of two similar cases of people having this power.

One was **Peter Petrelli** one of the greatest metas in existance, he absorbed other peoples powers just by being close, at the moment Peter was living in New York City, with his brother/Lover **Nathan Petrelli**.

The second case being the serial killer **Sylar**.

Sylar was a meta human who killed others in order to obtain there gifts, the way he does this is by slicing open there heads and taking the brains out, supposedly devouring there brains, but there has never been any proof of that.

Bridge shivers taking his mind of off the crazed killer, his way of gaining powers leaned more towards Peters way, though this ability is also one of the reasons for his insanity.

Boom is the only one who knows about this, Bridge has told no one about this. He knew that all would happen would be a series of test and had gotten enough of those in all the loony bins his parents had thrown him in.

He knew that he had to think about the person whose powers he was using, and that he could only use one at a time. trying to use more then that, well he already had enough of a personality disorder, no need to push it further.

Taking a deep breath Bridge willed his hand back to flesh.

" Baby you okay? " asked Kent worriedly. making Sky and Syd stare in there direction.

Bridge smiled brightly " Of course Im okay, and dont call me baby ".

**RANGERS REPORT TO THE SPECIAL PRISONERS HOLD ASAP!!!! ".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rangers raced in the direction ordered.

The special prisoners hold was for the super bad criminals, was basicaly a medium sized room equiped with a bed, and private room for a shower and such.

When they arrived Z, Cruger, and Kat were already present

They were observing a new prisoner.

It was a man who appeared to in his early thirties, his hair was black and cut short, his face was covered from the bottom with a thin layer called a beard, his skin was pale, his bultd was toned from what Bridge could tell.

The man wore a simple white T-shirt, and white sweatpants. he was sitting on the bed glaring everyone.

Cruger nodded at the other rangers

" Rangers, this man is Gabriel Gray a serial killer-

" MY NAME IS SYLER!! " screamed the man angrily.

Bridge gasped " Sylar!! ".

the killer stared at the green ranger who stared back, both took in the others figure not realising that they had just glimpsed there soulmates.

Cruger explained that Syler had been caught on the outscurts of the city after killing a man and obtaining his powers, but armed with power dampeners he had been captured and was to be held at the base for the time being.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge grumbled under his breath " Why the fuck do I have to do this? ".

It had been agreed that he would stand guard over the man, basicaly bringing him meals, Kat had designed a deviced that blocks Sylars powers as long as he's in the base.

Z was busy helping Kat with a project, Sky had ordered to do it, seeing as he and Syd, had " Things to do ", Kent had offered to help, but Bridge had rushed off saying it was time to feed Sylar.

Bridge enterd the room walking over to Sylars cell he opened the flap in the wall, shoved the tray of food in, closed the flap and turned around ignoring the man sitting on the bed watching him

" Hey kid whats your name? ".

Bridge froze

He knew he should ignore the man and keep going but something made him turn around.

" Im not a kid, Im sixteen ".

Sylar smirked " Sorry, whays your name sixteen year old? ".

Bridge glared at the man " None of your fucking bussines killer! ". Bridge marched out of the room heart beating fast.

Sylar watched his leave staring at the boys nice ass, and licking his lips...TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and let me know what you think, Ive been reading a lot of Heroes fanfic of late, and thought Id do a crossover.

Sylar is...evilish, and I was wondering if he waould be a good Seme for Bridge, no this isnt a Sky/Bridge fic yes very sad, but the sex scenes will still be hot, probably hotter, seeing as I got a lot of kinky ideas for this cute couple, going to be updating my cardcaptures fanfic, very soon!! and once again let me know what you think, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!


	2. aura

Chapter two: Aura

Disclaimer: I dont own power ranger SPD, or Heroes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Bridge moved into a steady order.

ate some buttery toast

In the mornings he would get up and took Sylar his breakfast

ate some buttery toast

went on morning patrol

ate some buttery toast

Did some techno stuff

ate some buttery toast

stood upside down

ate some buttery toast

took Sylar his lunch

ate some buttery toast

hung out with his friends

ate some buttery toast

trained

ate some buttery toast

dodged Kents advances

ate some buttery toast

took Sylar his dinner

and ate some buttery toast.

Bridges toast intake had increased as it usually did sometimes when he thought about Sky and Syd.

Taking food to Sylar wasnt all that bad, though the serial killer was constantly trying to draw him into a conversation, asking him his name, if he had a power, was he single? Bridge simply ignored him not making eye contact if he could help it, and leaving the room quickly.

The man made Bridge feel... aroused!!, and Bridge hated that

" _My taste in men is very bad, first it was the straight guy, and now the killer guy, what next, Cruger??? "._

It was nighttime, and the rangers were sitting around the common room, Bridges watch started beeping.

" Well its time to feed Sylar ".

SILENCE...

Well dont all jump up at once! " snapped Bridge standing up.

" Sorry Bridgie but that guy scares me! " said Syd. moving closer to Sky.

Bridge rolled his eyes " He is not even romotely scary ".

" You are probably the only person in the world who can say that " said Z " I mean you read his file to right? ".

Bridge scratched his head " I knew there was something I was suppose to do, so is anyone joing me or not?, I feel like the only kid who has to take care of the hampster! ".

Sky stood up followed by Syd at his arm " Dude I know it seems like that, but we all have to our part, kay blue ranger ".

Sky clapped Bridges shoulder and led Syd off.

" _Its not the same as when he usualy touches me I didnt feel that warm happy feeling, all I felt was him imposing his rank on me!! "._

Kent rubbed his shoulder " Hey boo if it means that much to you I can go with you ".

Bridge smiled at him " Thanks, but no thanks ". Bridge marched off.

" He is totally digging me! " said the green ranger confidently

Z rolled her eyes and set off to her own room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge put Sylars food in his cell and sat down across from it.

" Going to stay and keep me company are you? " asked Sylar picking through the plate.

As usualy Bridge ignored him, opening a vanilla folder.

" Why are you here, and whats that? " asked Sylar taking a bite out of a piece of chicken roughly.

Bridge was mesmerized by this, but shook out of those thoughts

" If it will make you shut the fuck up, Its either stay here, or go to my room with my annoying roommate and be hit on, I flipped a coin three times, and this folder contains all the info on you ".

Sylar smirked " Want to no more about, I interest you that much? ".

Bridge took out the files and thumbed through them till he found what he was looking for

" _Murders_

_Brian Davis_

_Chandra Suresh_

_James Walker_

_Lucy Walker_

_Charlene Andrews_

_Jackie Wilcox_

_Eden McCain_

_Zane Taylor_

_Dale Smither_

_Isaac Mendez_

_Virginia Gray_

_Candice Wilmer_

_Alejandro Herrera_

_Barnaby rex_

_linda corbin_

" Well that was an interesting read ".

Sylar smiled evily " Theres more you know ".

Bridge nodded " I dont feel like reading the rest, no remorce? "

" None at all, evolutionary imperative ". said the killer straight faced.

Bridge looked down the list " Not even for Virginia Gray? ".

Sylars expression dropped " That one was accidental ".

" I killed my mother to, during birth I was an extremely difficult birth ".

" Im sorry " said Sylar.

Bridge could feel it, he really was sorry for him, Bridge didnt like this side of Sylar, he prefered the other, darker cockier one.

reading the list once more he saw a name that would bring him back.

" And Chandra Suresh?, was he accidental to? ".

At hearing that name Sylar immediately perked up " No he was going to give up on me, so he had to die ".

Bridge read the portion of the file that talked about Sylars powers

_Sylars abilitys_

_intuitive aptitude, the ability to know how things work by looking at them. to see and manipulate patterns within complex systems_

_Telekinesis: most used_

_levitation_

_cryokinesis: Ice powers_

_Radiation manipulation_

_Enhanced hearing_

_Precognition: the ability to paint the future_

_Liquification: ability to "melt" objects_

_Eidetic memory: Can remember anything_

_sonic scream_

" Nice powers " commented Bridge against his better judgement.

Sylar had finished his dinner and now moved over resting against the glass " Yeah, it was nice aquiring them to, but they probably pale in comparison to your powers which are? ".

Bridge chuckled slightly, his determination was kinda...cute

" I made you laugh, thats a victory ". said the murderer.

Bridge removed the glove from his right hand " I like your powers and I wouldnt mind having them, so I will ".

Bridge waved his hand and absorbed Sylars aura.

This was different from the other times he'd done it, Sylars aura was a strong mixture of clashing black and white, so intense were the memorys and emotions, Bridge saw it all, Sylars victims, his battles, his past, all his emotions were overwhelming Bridge, Sylars own insanity teased at his own, Sylars lust and arousal threatened to devour Bridge whole, and he so very much wanted it to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( New York City )

**Mohinder Suresh **sat in his research lab, the former loft of the painter **Isaac Mendez, **before being killed by Sylar.

Mohiner was of indian descent, his skin an exotic golden brown, his hair a curly mess, sat at a table pouring over his computer playing a game of solitare. He had just about won when he felt to big hands cover his face

" Guess who? ".

Mohinder chuckled " _Matt " _thought the geneticost, knowing his telepathic boyfriend could hear his thoughts.

**Matt Parkman,** ex police officer, a caucasion male, a little bit overweight, short blackish hair, cute face.

Matt turned Mohinder around and kissed him deeply.

When they broke for air Mohinder smiled " Now what was that for? ".

Matts gaze lowered " Syler has been captured ".

Mohinder was beyond shocked " B-by who? ".

" Space patrol delta " answered Matt. " Were to go to Newtech city, in a week ".

Parkman hugged Mohinder tightly, he knew that this not be easy for Mohinder to see his ex lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridges senses came back into focus slowly, his head felt like it had been stomped on by a herd of elephants.

His sense of smell gradualy increased, he smelled something very inviting, his sight returned telling him it was dark.

He shifted around, finaly realizing he had a blanket over his body, he sat up inhaling the scent of the clothe, this wasnt his, and it was Kents. He lazily sat up trying to get his bearing, and still smelling the blanket.

" You okay Bridge? ".

The blue ranger froze he automaticaly reconizing the voice, he slowly pulled the blanket off his head to see a grinning Sylar.

" You okay sleepy head? " asked Sylar, Bridge could swear the man was actualy concerned.

Bridge checked his watch, it was nine in the morning!!

" What happened to you Bridge?, you waved your hand and started having a schezere/Orgasm, I started screaming for help, then this weird guy named bang or something came in, he tried to move you but wasnt strong enough so I told him to leave you here, and to give you my blanket, by the way if your done taking in my hot male scent, could I have my blanket back, its rather cold, oh and breakfast would be nice ".

Bridge stared at the man, his aura was so...torn and strong the only time Bridge got overloaded like that was when he tied to read more then one aura never from one person " How do you know my name? ".

Sylar smirked " Bang kept yelling it when he was trying to wake you up, when I told him what happened, he explained that your psychic, you can read peoples auras and track them, seeing as you said you wanted my powers, I guess your like Petrelli, though I dont think he has to wave his hand to gain a power ".

Bridge suddenly felt his ears burn from all the sounds he was hearing.

Sylar laughed " Yeah that hearing power is a real bitch at times, just focus and make it stop ".

Bridge did as Sylar said slowly the noises stopped.

Bridge began to leave " I will be back with your breakfast, oh and Sylar "

The serial killer smiled evily " Yes Bridge ".

" **Bridge isnt my name** ". The blue rangers voice came out dissorted, he smiled at Sylar, but his was so much more twisted that it made Sylars falter.

Bridge left the room, quickly shoving Sylars blanket back into his cell.

Sylar watched him go stroking his growing erection with a an aroused/psyco look on his face " Theres someone Id like to sink my teeth in "...TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Bridge practices his new powers, till then


	3. practice

Chapter three: Practice

Disclaimer: As always

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge scratched his head, as he walked through the halls

" _That was one of the best nights sleep I ever had " _thought Bridge as he arrived at his room, Kent wasnt there which was good.

Showering quickly, Bridge went and retrieved Sylars breakfast, as he passed the common room he stopped to say hello

" Morning Sky, Syd, Z, whatsyerface " refering to Kent.

" Hey where were you last night? " asked Kent.

Bridge smiled " Oh I slept with Sylar last night " said Bridge seductively and quickly left the room loving the shocked looks on his friends faces.

Bridge walked a bit away then stopped and used his new hearing.

_Kent: That cant be true!!, can it? "_

_Sky: No way, that is a major break against regulations, besides Bridge wouldnt trie anything with a dangerous killer_

_Syd: then again how do we really know?_

_Z: What do you mean?, you guys have been training together for a while right_

_Syd: Yeah but we really dont know that much about, whenever I asked him about his family he changes the subject_

_Z: What about boyfriends?_

_Syd: None that we know of, But I do know that he sleeps around a lot, and likes to be on the bottom_

_Kent: I bet hes quite good at it to_

Bridge noticed that someones heart had started beating rather fast at this comment

" _Thinking of the past are we Sky_? " thought Bridge the bitterness shortened greatly when that memory came to the surface.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So how does it feel? " asked Sylar as he took the tray of food and sat down on his bed " The power ".

Bridge shrugged " Ive only been using the hearing, but Im going out to practice the others, that reminds me, Im going to need you to keep this thing underwrapps ".

Sylar swallowed his food " What? ".

Bridge sighed " Me absorbing powers, I dont want anyone to know ".

" Well then your going to have to do something for me to keep me quiet " purred Sylar.

" What might that be? " asked Bridge, secretly hoping for something he shouldnt have.

Sylar grinned " Im tired of eating this crap, I want better food ".

Bridges expression fell " Oh sure ".

Sylar cocked his head in intruige " Were you hoping I would want something else? " his voice dripped with knowing.

Bridge glared trying to muster up hatred toward the man but finding it hard to do, sighing

" No thats fine, but youll have to indure the food for lunch cuz I wont be on base but ill get someone to feed you ".

Giving the serial killer one last look Bridge left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( New york,The Petrelli household )

**Peter Petrelli, **an empath who could absorb another metas powers by just standing next to them, viewed as one of the most powerful metas, was naked on his stomache while his older brother **Nathan petrelli, **head of the Dma, Department of Meta Affairs, and meta himself with the ability of self propelled flight, was on top of Peter fucking him hard, both brothers were about to nut when the phone rang, but not the rugular phone, the special emergency one.

Nathan immediately stopped, and ignoring Peters protest picked up the phone

" Hello?, Mohinder what is it?, Peter stop! "

The younger Petrelli had started using telekinesis to make Nathans hips move.

" Hurry up Nathan Im so close " Peter moaned.

Nathan listened to Mohinders rapid speech hearing all he needed, he hung up the phone, and sighed running his hands through his sweat drenched hair.

" Nathan whats wrong? " asked Peter wondering why his brother handnt resumed fucking him.

" Its...Sylar he's been captured " said Nathan.

" What!, really the DMA finaly caught him? ".

Nathan shook his head " No SPD did ".

Peter was shocked " So now what, they have to hand him over to us right? ".

Nathan shrugged " It was agreed a long time ago that alien matters went to SPD, while Meta human matters went to the DMA, but from what Mohinder has told me SPD wants us to wait three weeks before we can see him ".

" Why Sylar is a meta which means he falls into our jurstiction, what does SPD want with him? " asked the Empath.

Nathan ran his hands through his sweat drenched hair " Nothing good probably, which is why I have to go talk with them about this ".

" Yeah " agreed Peter " Do you have to go right now? ".

Nathan grinned " Nope " and he resumed pounding into Peter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge stood in the farthest reaches of the weary woods, with him was Boom, and the robot dog RIC.

" Alright Boom time to begin, is RIC recording? " asked the blue ranger.

Boom nodded " Yep got the list to "

Sylars powers

-------------------

Telekinesis

Liquification

Cryokinesis

Super hearing

Eideic memory

Induced Radioactivity

Levitation

Precognition

Sonic scream

illusion

Bridge rubbed his hands together " Okay first lets try the telekinesis ".

Bridge focused on Sylar drawing a vision of him in his mind, sitting on his bed in his cell, smiling that evil smile, Bridge pointed at a rock and it floated into the air, next he tried without pointing finding this power very easy to control, he floated more rocks, then a boulder, he even ripped a tree out of the ground, he also floated Boom and RIC for a couple of seconds.

" Well youve got that power nailed " said Boom as he was placed back on the ground " Lets try Cryokinesis next ".

Bridge nodded and once again summoned the image of Sylar to his mind, his hands turned ice-blue and mist radiated from them

" Bridge nelt down and pressed his palms to the ground, it instantly started to freeze over, Bridge shot a few shards of ice then stopped.

" Alright now liquification ".

Bridge dissolved a few rocks and trees into piles of goo

" Nice, alright next...levitation! ".

Bridge floated a few feet off the ground and moved in a circle around the area

" Boom looked down the list " Sonic scream? ".

Bridge smirked " Cover your ears Boom this is going to be loud, **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** ".

Bridges scream blasted apart a medium sized portion of the area.

Moom uncovered his ears rubbing them " Damn!, loud is right!! ".

Bridge laughed " Yeah...lets see this Precognition ".

Boom pulled out a canvas and a thing of paints all ready.

Bridge took the paint and stared at the white canvas, he had a feeling that this power would be more difficult then the others, but he was wrong, his eyes suddenly turned pure white and he began to paint

( 24 minutes later )

Bridges vision ended and he and Boom looked at his painting, It was a figure obsured in shadows, except for an evil smirk

" Who is it? " asked Boom

Bridge shrugged " no idea, well find out soon enough I guess, time for illusion, this power is the main reason Sylar was so hard to find, lets see how bout we go to...Hawai!

The scenery melted to form a beautiful beach, with lush greenery, and endless sea

" Whoa this is incredible!! " said Boom

Bridge nodded in agreeance, and changed the scenery from Hawai, to India, Paris, and Tokyo

Finalt Bridge dispelled the illusion " Eideic memory, ill try later but for now, time to go nuclear! ".

Boom paled " A-are you sure you should try that power, I remember Peter Petrelli? "

Bridge chuckled " Boom relax, I got this but for safety I brought this along "

Bridge pulled out a large orange suit " This should protect you incase I burn to hot, and its in your favorite color! "

Boom smiled " Yeah it is ". He carely pulled the suit on.

When he was all set, Bridge raised his hands up and stared at them, almost immediately they started glowing with radioactivity, Bridge closed his eyes and focused more.

Boom watched from a safe distance though was still close enough to notice the grass around Bridge start to blacken and die, the glowing on Bridges hands spread out to other parts his whole body now glowing in violent flashes, the air was trembling as the glowing grew more intense.

Boom was worried now " Bridge!!, stop your going to explode!!, Bridge!!!

The glowing died to till it stopped completely, Bridge yawned and stretched out " Whoa now that was fun!! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge and Boom arrived back at the base just as the sun started setting, Bridge told Boom to place the paiting in a special vault that SPD didnt use anymore.

The blue ranger headed to the common room where he heard his riends, Bridge discovered his range of hearing was about 56 miles away was his limit.

The rest of B-Squad was just leaving

" Yo guys " Called Bridge getting there attention

" Kent immediately rushed up " Aww Bridge where you been I missed you ".

Bridge rolled his eyes " Minding my bussines is all, anything happen while I was gone? ".

" Well a few Krybots attacked downtown but we handled it " said Sky " Though your assistance would have been nice, hey were going to a club you want to come? ".

Bridge shook his head " Maybe next time " he turned to Kent " Did you feed Sylar like I asked? ".

Kent scratched his head telling the blue ranger all he needed to know, muttering to himself Bridge headed off to the kitchen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge heard Sylars stomache grumbling and the mans dark muttering as he headed down to him.

Opening the door Bridge stepped into the room

" Sorry I should have known better then to ask Kent, so thats why this feeding is going to count as lunch and dinner ".

The serial killers mouth watered as he saw what Bridge had brought, a steeming plate of Turkey, with mashed potatoes drowning in gravy, a double bacon cheese burger with guacamole, and a fat piece of chocolate cake.

Bridge smiled at his expression, Bridge loved to cook, for himself, and for others, hed won tons of awards for it.

Bridge using telekinesis floated the plate over to the flap and pushed it through to Sylar.

" I see youve got the jist of my abilities " was the last thing Sylar spoke before digging into his food

Bridge sat down against the glass watching Sylar devour

" _He's so simple, and cute... stop it no I cant have these thoughts goddammit, but when I look at him, I see someone whose all broken, it doesnt matter that he'd killed people, I cant hate him, just be near him " _

Bridge sighed and looked Sylar, who had just finished scarfing down the chocolate cake

" I have never eaten anything that good before! "

Bridge smiled warmly at him " Im glad you liked it, I guess ill get to bust out my culinary skills more often now "

The two talked for a while, Bridge told Sylar about how the practice went

" You might want to be a bit careful with that radiation power, I never really used it much cause I didnt think I could control it well ".

Bridge smirked " You sound like Boom, I dont plan on blowing up Newtech City( probably not ), and I didnt have any issues when I used it, so I guess that means Im stronger then you ".

Bridge expected Sylar to get angry but the man just smiled " Oh really, children always think they can do things better then adults ".

Bridge stood up and stretched " I aint no child, Im eighteen, I was just messing with you before ".

Syalar sighed with reliefe " Thats good to hear, Ive been feeling weird having a kid the source of jerk-off sessions ".

Bridge blushed at the sheer sense of lust from Sylars word and knew if he didnt leave now he would do something he would not regret

Giving the man a simple goodnight he fled

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge could hear his own heart jackhammering in his chest so intensely

" YAAH! " Bridge was suprised when his morpher started beeping

" Bridge Carson hear "

Skys voice came through with loud music in the background

" Bridge, can you do me a favor, go to my room in the my closet, theres a box of candles, light them around my room, for when Syd and I come back,kay, thanks! " hanging up before Bridge could say something.

eyes twitching Bridge stalked off to the red rangers room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge lit the last candle and looked around the room, it screamed Sky was going to get laid tonight

Sighing he flopped onto the bed, remebering the last time he was in here, when Jack invited everyone in B-squad to watch a few movies, Bridge realized pretty soon that he had probably been invited by accident, the room at the time teemed with sexual frustration from Jack/Z who were dating at the time, and Sky/Syd, that and he found a stack of Porn vids under Jacks bed, so being the nice person he was, he excused himself saying he had to help Boom with something.

They couldnt get him out of the room quick enough. He lingered around a bit till he knew the orgy had comminsed and left.

Rubbing his eyes to stop the tears, that showed up when he thought about this, Bridge really didnt care that his friends would have these little sex partys, but it hurt cause Sky, and.

Bridge shivered trying to keep it away, the memory that terrified and excited him

" NO!, someone please keep them away from me!! " Bridge screamed inside his head.

Suddenly Bridge thought of Sylar, and it all stopped, the panic attack ceased, Bridge felt a steady flow of heat rise up in him, invisible hands ran over his body,( yet another good use for telekinesis! ), Bridge moaned softly letting his power go imagining Sylar was there touching him, he unbuttoned his pants and briefs, licking at his fingers to provide some sort of lubrication.

He didn't even think how it would look if someone walked in now, his mind already clouded with lust. A cry, fell from his lips as he reached back to slide a single finger inside himself. Bridge barely waited for himself to adjust, pressing another inside a second later and establishing an excruciatingly hard fast-paced rhythm. Letting his imagination lead him, His fingers not making a very good substitute, cause he knew Sylar was bigger. Bridge felt an invisible force enter him, it was so big in his minds eye, going hard and fast, Sylar was so raw to him and animalistic,sliding in and out, deeper and deeper at every thrust. Bridges body started to rock as he poured more psionic energy out, Skys room started to tremble and crack, but Bridge was to lost in his fantasy to know, all he knew was Sylar, his feelings for the man, this love, an invisible grasp on his cock, sent Bridge over the edge " AAAAAAAAA " Bridge screamed, his telekinetic orgasm tore Skys room apart demolishing it.

But Bridge didnt notice a thing, he pulled his pants back up and calmly exited the room...TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time, the DMA arrive at SPD, Sylar and Mohinder meet once again, and Bridges powers expand once more, please review


	4. Increase

Chapter 4:Increase

Pairings: Bridge/Sylar, Sky/Syd, Peter/Nathan, Mohinder/Parkman

Disclaimer: Dont own

--

Bridge was laying on his bed trying to read the book " _Activating Evolution ". _But his thoughts kept straying away, it had only been sixteen minutes, since he'd had one of the best Orgasms in his whole life. Ironicaly it had been in Sky's bed...again. But it had come from thoughts of Sylar.

" Why am I so interested in him, why does his aura have to be so inviting? "

Bridge sighed and put his book down " The devil is truly not ugly "

"_ Sky calm down Im sure theres a reasonable explanation "_

The blue ranger sat up he could hear Syd's voice, listening further.

"_ No Syd Im going to get that bastard for destroying my room _" came Sky's angry voice

" _Sky you don't know Bridge did it, how could he_? " asked a worried Syd. But Sky wouldnt listen. Judging by how loud there voices were they were a bit away, but rapidly getting closer. Bridge threw on his shoes and phased through the wall into the next room. When he'd gone through six rooms, first checking to make sure no one was in them, He walked into the hallway.

" Sorry Sky but now is not th-umph!

Bridge suddenly felt a large solid object smash into him knocking him to the ground.

" _Damn hearing, I need to learn to get it under control "._

" BRIDGE!! " Bridge cringed at Sky's voice so loud in his hear.

The red ranger roughly picked him up and shoved him against a wall pinning him.

" Hey Sky, wow your strong, I think you broke my spine, or at least a few ribs, probably both, oh and my back " Bridge spoke cheerfuly smiling against Sky anger filled face.

" I want an answer what the hell did you do to my room!! " he shook Bridge roughly.

" Sky stop!! " said Syd trying to pull them apart. All the while Bridge watched them smiling pleasantly " _Sky is truly a violence first, talk later type of person ". _Bridge had no fear of the red ranger. If push came to shove he could easily get Sky off him. But watching Sky's reactions was simply to amusing to leave. The three cadets were to busy in there predicaments to notice a certain big,blue,dog walking up.

" Um Cadets what are you doing? "

Sky, Syd, and Bridge immediately stopped and soluted.

Sky immediately started talking " Sir I asked Cadet Carson ti light some candles for me in my room, because I like the atmosphere ".

" Hmm " said Cruger rolling his eyes so expertly that only Bridge caught him and he smirked slightly. Despite Sky and Syd's best effort to hide there relationship it was painfully obvious that they were together. " Continue "

Sky nodded " When I arrived back from the dance club I attended with Syd, Z, and Jack and his girlfriend Ally-

" Cadet Carson you did not accompany them? " interupted Cruger.

" I dont go to straight people clubs, or at leasted not the club they picked, kisses sucked ".

" I have heard this club is suppose to be pretty good " said Cruger.

Bridge shrugged " The music selection leaves much to be desired, and the atmosphere is way to mundane, **BABYLON **is a club worthy of my presence it has Pizzazz "

Cruger nodded " Yes I have have a friend who-

" SIR " cut in Sky with forced politeness " Maybe it would be better if you saw my room for yourself "

" Alright let's see it " said Cruger.

( Sky's room )

Bridge hadnt realized his orgasm had wrecked that much havoc. Sky's room was in shambles the bed was in pieces, strewn around the room, the walls had large cracks in them going up to the ceiling, Sky's dresser and closet were trashed, the pictures of him and Syd that covered the walls were vaporized.

Bridge sighed " Commander Im going to be completely honest about what transpired in this room. See I was lighting Sky's candles when the ninja's attacked!... Then I summoned the sword Hien... Then Gruum bitch slapped Lord Zedd and called him a ho... So by that point everyone agreed we wanted sweet wine with our buttery toast... a cow came to my aid by blasting a machine gun... Sakura unleashed the Light and Darkness cards... and then the prince carried off his male prostitute to a motel and they all lived happily ever after, and thats what happened ".

Cruger, Sky, and Syd just stared at Bridge.

" What was the bagel for? " asked Cruger.

" To signal god to play some linkin park music " some Bridge with a serious face.

Cruger just nodded " Well Cadet Wincrest is away at the delta quadrant for the next five weeks, Sky, Bridge you were roommates once, and will have to be so again. At least until we fix Sky's room, alright Bridge? ".

The blue ranger nodded knowing it really didnt matter what he said. He had been looking forward to the five weeks of solitude.

Sky raised his hand " Sir the fact still stands that my room was damaged in Carson's presence, a punishment should still be handed out ".

Bridge rolled his eyes " He's right sir I should have fought harder to keep his room safe. till Tates room is repaired I will clean the walkways of SPD! ".

Cruger shrugged " Alright ". and he walked away.

( 25 minutes later )

Sky had transfered his things to his old room.

Bridge stripped down to his briefs and got under his covers. " Just like old times eh? " he asked Sky while punching his pillow to make it fluffy and work out aggresion.

Sky shot him a death glare and turned over on his side. Bridge shrugged and snuggled into his covers falling into fullon sleep mode.

It was a little while later the sounds of people having sex banged into his ears like a rocket taking off. Bridge sprang up to see Sky laying on his back with Syd riding his cock. The pink rangers moans sliced at Bridges ears. Bridge covered his ears in an atempt to block out the sound, but of course it did nothing.

Syd suddenly noticed Bridge was awake and stoped bouncing.

" Syd whats wrong? " panted Sky. Syd gestured over to Bridge who was slowly gaining his hearing back.

" Did we wake you up? " asked Sky not sounding sorry at all.

Bridge looked at his clock. It was one in the morning. " To early for murder " the blue ranger thought drowsily. Without a word he pulled on a pair of shorts. Grabbed his blanket, a flashlight, and pillow, and exited the room. As he walked away he could hear " _Sky that was mean, we shouldnt do this here-aah! ". _Sky flipped Syd onto her back and pounded in and out of her. Bridge heard the faint sound of rubber snapping but was to tired to care.

Bridges body lead him to a place he knew was not the place to go. Using his flashlight he guided himself through the dark halls till he arrived at his destination. The room was dark with aonly a dim light shining overhead revealing Sylar laying on his bed the covers wrapped around him. Bridge placed his pillow and blanket on the floor. As he moved to lay down his hand grazed the light switch and illuminated the room. Sylar sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes adjusting to the light.

" Whose there, Bridge? "

The blue ranger quickly shut the light off " Sorry go back to sleep ".

Bridge layed down and attempted to get comfortable and fall asleep but the room was freezing.

Sylar yawned " what are you doing here? ".

Bridge wrapped the blanket tighter around himself " My room has been infested so here I am " he spat out.

Sylar hadnt missed the tremor in Bridges voice " Its warm and comfy in here ". the killer spoke softly.

Inialy Bridge planned to ignore Sylar but then he thought " _Im freezing and tired " _So he stood up and punched in the code to Sylars cell. When the door opened he stepped into the room and the door shut tightly. Sylar hadnt been kidding this place was warm. Sighing he walked towards Sylars bed his flashlight showing Sylar's cute and smirking face. Sylar pulled back the covers and patted the bed. Clutching his flashlight he pulled his shorts off, and for one wild moment thought to remove his underwear but he slapped that thought away and climbed in. The bed was just big enough for one person, forcing Bridge to be very close to Sylar. Sylar pulled the covers over them and Bridge felt immediate warmth from the blankets and Sylars body, He moved pressing his head against Sylars chest. Sylar wrapped his arms around Bridges smaller frame.

" Our first close encounter, but I can't help but wonder what kind of heaven sent infestation drove you to my arms ".

Bridge sniffed in Sylars familiar scent and felt light headed. " My idiot leader was banging his bimbo the bed next to mine, in our small room and my hearing is going bonkers! ".

Sylar chuckled " Yeah it was hard for me to at first, I recomend some rap music it should tone down the hearing a bit, that's what the original owner told me anyway ".

Bridge started squirming Sylars scent and aura were so raw and manly, so different from Sky's. He felt himself slipping away.

" I thought your roommate was the green one, how did you and red get to be bunk mates? ". Sylar was now rubbing Bridges back " Tell me " his voice had a hint of dominance in it.

Bridge found the words tumbling out of his mouth " I trashed his room with my Telekinesis ".

Sylar laughed " You must really hate him! "

" I didnt do it on perpous, I was practicing and it got away from me is all " Said Bridge in his own defense.

Sylar moved away and pulled his shirt off, he then pulled Bridge closer there bare skin touching.

" How were you practicing it?. Simple lifting, attracting, repelling, sexual fufillment? Which one? "

Bridge like his very soul was on fire, Sylar's aura was so...Natural and familiar to him, Bridge didnt feel like he could denie the man " I was fucking myself! ".

" To who did you fantasize about? . Tel me!? ".

Bridge couldnt take it anymore climax was tooo close. He pushed away from Sylar and toppled off the bed. Sylar leaned over.

" You okay? ".

Bridge carefuly stood up " I should leave ". Sylar instantly grabbed his wrist.

" Wait...dont go...please I'll behave ".

Bridge was shocked the urgency in Sylars voice, Sighing he laid back down on the bed.

He reached down in search of his flashlight and ended up grabbing a big, thick object that made Sylar moan.

" Thats not my flashlight is it? " asked Bridge.

Sylar smirked " Nope it's mine ".

Bridge knew he should remove his hand, but found his brain and body didnt really want to, Sylar was so much more larger then Sky that it was riddiculous to compare them. Finaly drowsiness returned, he removed his hand and placed his head down on the pillow next to Sylars closing his eyes.

" So who were you thinking about? ".

Bridge opened his eyes to tell the man to shut the fuck up. When he saw the serious look on his face. " I...was thinking... about...you ".

Sylar reached out and stroked his cheek " These hands have been used to kill people, Ive bathed them in red so many times ".

That knowledge made Bridge feel a wellspring of happiness wave over him, causing the drowsiness to weigh down on him more.

" Why don't you flinch and shy away from my touch, why do you like a psycopathic killer? ".

Bridge yawned and snuggled closer against the older man.

" It takes one to know one ". Were his last words before falling asleep.

( A small amount of weeks later )

Bridge armed with a toothbrush was cleaning the walkways. The past few weeks had whizzed by. Sky's room was still under construction forcing them to still be roommates. Since the first night Bridge rarely slept in his own bed. Most nights without fail he found himself in Sylars bed. They didnt do anything outside friendly groping. They talked about everything and nothing. There favorite foods, music, they stayed away from the past. Bridge was unsure of what he was doing with Sylar. Painting the future was not helping, he kept getting random stuff. Z breaking her ankle, R.I.C chasing a car, Syd big as a house( not in a literal sense ), A suicide person blowing himself up in downtown Newtech( That he stoped...half-heartedly), an intersting one was him fighting some woman with glowing red hands, which Bridge guessed was probably Pyrokinesis, with his hands glowing blue, Cryokinesis. Strangest of all was the crimson shadow man from his first painting. The man slipped in and out of different visions. Not really doing anything. One moment he's flying throught the skies. The next he's slithering out of walls. The all had one thing in common. In the all the paintings the crimson shadow man was staring at him. Watching him with knowing eyes, seeing when he can't be seen.

Bridge shivers shaking away the thought. " Okay this area is clean enough ". He stands up and heads into the base. It was still a little early for lunch.

" CADET SECKINGTON! you have been hereby handed a demerit, cadet.

" But sir " said cadet Seckington cringing under Sky's furious gaze.

" No buts. You do not argue with an officer who outranks you. You have Zord clean up tomorrow, and I expect to see the Delta Runners GLEAMING. Am I understood? I will be by the Zord bays to see that you've finished your punishment."

" What the hell is going on here? " asked Bridge. Walking up to find Sky standing in the door way leading to " there room ". With a scared looking Cadet Seckington.

Bridge quickly assessed thed situation. From the rumpled look of Sky's clothes. He could here Syd trying not to laugh in the room. The way Sky was standing so that cadet Seckington couldnt see into the room was all to obvious.

Sighing " Cadet Seckington you can leave. and dont worry theres no demerit or punishment ".

Sky shot the blue ranger an angry glare and prepared to say something but Bridge countered quickly.

" Wait a sec cadet what did you do exactly to earn the wrath of the **great Sky Tate**? " He spoke the last three words with mock respect.

Cadet Seckington was still nervous under Sky's gaze but Bridges gentle emerald eyes comforted him.

" Um I heard noises coming from in the room " he gestured at the entrance Sky was blocking.

Bridge rubbed his chin " Noises? reallllllly. Pray tell what kinnnnd of noises? " Bridge spoke like this little scene was as interesting to him as buttering his toast.

" Moaning " said Seckington.

Bridge clapped his hands excitedly and pulled the cadet close whispering " Oh listen thats nothing to worry about. Sky has a nasty case of crabs. Space crabs particularly bad so don't worry and if you hear any more moaning jusy remember " he made a scratching motion. Seckington stiffled his giggles and quickly left.

Bridge turned his gaze on his " Leader ".

" What right do you have to undermine my authority?! " Sky spat out. Bridges " Crabs " commented adding to his anger seeing as that little rumor would be all over the base within five minutes.

Bridge rolled his eyes " Making a lower cadet clean the delta runners cause he interupted you and Syd trying to get busy. What is right about that. Listen Sky this is getting riddiculous. I truthfully don't give a damn about your affairs. Reaaly don't but punishing a person for breaking a rule, while said person is in fact breaking a rule, though the first person was only worried about the first sed rule breaker, that don't add up. You friggin hypocrite " Bridge spat that word out with venom if it was one thing he couldnt stand it was hypocrites. Just because your red ranger doesnt mean your exemp from the rules you love so fucking much but I guess when the mood is right you can so easily say " Fuck the Rules and regulations. is that not what you said? "

Sky was not one to take being talked to in such a manner by someone lower than him.

" Alright I will admit that was a bit harsh. But the rules have to be followed and some little rules you can bend "

Bridge just looked at Sky " Last time I checked fraternizing with someone in the same squad was not a little rule ".

" Syd and I are in love how we feel about each other- hahahaha

Sky was cut off by Bridges sudden fit of laughter " _How fucking stupid is this guy? _".

" Love!! thats your excuse LOVE. Do you know how fucking played out that excuse is? ".

Sky glared at Bridge " I wouldnt expect someone like you to understand how strong my and Sydneys love is! ".

Syd appeared at Skys side and he put his around her as if proving a point. Though all it did was push Bridge into another fit of laughter.

" Dude Love is fucking Biased. Every pair of idiots think there love is more special and important than anyone elses. But How do you know that you guy's love is more important than my love for toast, gadgets, and dare I even mention it...COCK. You don't all you can do is use it as an excuse to what ever you want and thats not very fitting of a leader ".

" The fact that I love Syd so much show's how good a leader I am " said Sky who was not one to be talked to in such a manner.

" Lovers have no place on the battlefield " Bridge countered. " Love gets in the way of operations like this. And as leader it means you have a lot more to lose if you make a choice in foavor of love it could fuck up the rest of us ".

Bridge turned his eyes toward Syd who flinched at his gaze.

" Sydney I know you know how to act like you have some class. you might want to inprint some of that onto your " Boyfriend ".

Bridge looked at his watch " Mymy look at that. Time to feed the hampster. Want to help. No okay later.

He started walking off then stopped and looked at Sky." one more thing what was that little comment people like me supposed to mean? Faggots, nympho's. You know if memory serves me right I can recall a few events in the past where you really liked people like me " Bridge let his words come out slow and filled with sexual energy shooting a suggestive look at Sky he left on the heels of hearing.

" _Sky what was that supposed to mean _"

" _Nothing babe. Just Bridge being his usual weird self_ ".

Bridge smirked " _If only she knew. eh Sky? _".

--

A few blocks away in a blue nissan Matt Parkman was driving. Mohinder Suresh was in the passenger seat going through files on his laptop. The Petrelli's were in the backseat making out.

" Do you sure we should just go there unanounced " asked Parkman.

Mohinder nodded " Yes, theyve been ducking us everytime weve tried to schedule a meeting with some riddiculous excuse. Time to take the offensive ".

The mind reader stared at his lover in concern since theyd heard about Sylar Mohinder had been on edge. He more then anyone knew exactly what Sylar was capable of if given the chance. The car stopped in front of the SPD base and everyone got out. Nathan, Parkman, and Mohinder all wore expensive looking suits. Peter wore a simple black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a long trench coat. As they walked Peters coat flapped in an unfelt wind

" Peter knock it off " said Nathan annoyed at his brothers antics.

" But Nathan it makes me look badass! ".

" You look badass regardless of the flapping coat " said Parkman. Peter shrugged

" Still the flapping coat is essential ". Nathan rolled his eyes.

As the four men entered the base Cruger and Kat watched from the command center.

" I knew this would happen " said Cruger his arms folded against his chest. " Sir why havent we handed Sylar over to them? ". asked Kat " The DMA handles situations like this ". The big blue dog nodded " Yes, but Supreme commander Birdy has stated that Gabriel Grey is to stay here. Now I just have to explain that to them "

Cruger arrived at the Nathan and the others were waiting.

" I am Anubis Cruger Cruger, Commander of SPD earth base ".

Nathan immediately went into Lawyer mode. " I am Nathan Petrelli head of the DMA, this is my brother and life partner Peter Petrelli, our body guard Matt Parkman, and Geneticis Mohinder Surresh. Now that weve got the roll call out of the way lets get down to bussiness. First we have to make sure Sylar is really here so well need you to show him to us, now ".

Cruger was takenback, he was not used to being addressed in such a manner, but this was Nathan Petrelli so he couldnt expect much more.

" Very well I shall have someone escort you to his cell. Do all of you wish to go? ".

They had already decided on this in the car. " Mohinder and Parkman can go. Peter and I will discuss the matter with you " said Nathan.

Soon Mohinder and Parkman were being led by a C-squad cadet towards Sylar.

" _Is he there? " _Mohinder thought towards his lover. Matt nodded and Mohinder took a deep breath. They had arrived at a door that instantly opened. Bridge sat on the floor leaning against a seethrough wall, Sylar on the opposite side inside his cell. Bridge was laughing at something Sylar had said. Suddenly the serial killer looked up and smirked. Parkman looked at Mohinder who was beyond tense his mind was racing. Bridge followed Sylars gaze to see the new arrivals.

" Oh hello Im SPD blue ranger Bridge Carson " Bridge spoke very politely as he stood up, The other men introduced themselves as well. " Oh wow your Mohinder Suresh?! " asked Bridge excitedly " I love your fathers book. I read it everyday ".

Mohinder whose whole attention was on Sylar suddenly shifted toward the rambling ranger. He smiled something about Bridge was just...cute

His fanboy high fading, realized the tension in the room was between Mohinder and Sylar.

" Well ill be leaving now. Important SPD stuff to take care of ". He headed for the door.

" Make sure you come back later " called Sylar his eyes glued to the indian man. Parkman decided to follow suit. He kissed Mohinder on the cheek and followed Bridge out of the room. Leaving the Genetisist and killer alone.

In the hallway Bridge and Parkman are staring at the door wondering what was going on inside. Bridge suddenly felt something. " _Sylars in there with his ex-boyfriend alone!!, Whoa been a long while since I felt jealousy. The thing with Sky and Syd isnt jealousy, It homicidal rage. Wait a damn minute Sylar and I are not together therefore there is nothing to be jealous of. just the fact that I want him to fuck me with his huge-_

Bridge was suddenly aware that Parkman was staring at him oddly.

" _Oh crap! _" Bridge thought _He's a frigging Telepath! "_.

Bridge was about to explain to Matt why he was thinking those thought when. _" Okayyy, this guy is interesting. Wait whats this Im hearing my thought but..is he-ahhh_.

Bridge and Parkman stumbled back both clutching there foreheads. When Bridge felt his bare hands he realized he had left them in the room and had thus unknwingly absorbed Parkmans powers.

Back inside the room. Sylar and Mohinder were staring intently at each other with a deafening silence.

" Well Dr.Suresh. Tell me how long has it been since we last gazed upon each other ". Mohinder cringed at the sound of amusement in Sylars voice.

" Not long enough for my taste, Sylar " was Mohinders brisk replie. Sylars name stinging his tongue.

Sylar noticed this easily. " So are you and Fatso fuckbuddies now? ".

Mohinder bit back his anger knowing that's what the killer wanted, for him to scream and rage. He would not give Sylar the satisfaction. " Yes Matt and I are ** LOVER **".

Sylar snorted in disbelief " Lovers? ".

" He's a very good man " Mohinder ground out " Molly loves him "

" And how is little Molly Walker " asked Sylar his eyes gleaming with the memory of her parents murder. " and since were on the topic of females with special abilities how is the walking plague doing? ".

Maya Herrera, who Sylar was so charmingly talking about is a meta with the abilitie to create an extremely deadly and lethal virus. she crys out black tears releasing the virus. She can control this now but in the beginning she needed the help of her twin brother Alejandro, whose abilitie was the antidote to hers. But Sylar killed him.

" They are both doing fine, no thanks to you. Maya has shown amazing growth, she can now speak fluent english, and Molly is quite the singer ".

Sylar smiled like he was interested " And what about you Mohinder. When your husband fucks you up the ass is it my cock you wish you were having " asked Sylar gripping his groin.

Mohinder turned pink, but quickly covered it up with a smirk. " Now that you mention it no I don't think of you. While Matt doesnt have your...size, he more then makes up for it with his abilities, reading my mind and knowing exactly what I want done to me. and his size is still rather nice ".

Sylars smirk shrinks a bit " You make it sound like gave you what you wanted in bed ".

It was Mohinders turn to snort " You never never once thought me in bed. It was all about your needs and completely ignoring mine. But none of that matters now, all that matters is that your where you belong. Though I must say it was rather sloppy getting caught a few blocks from where you had commited a murder ".

Sylar looked at Mohinder confusion painted across his face " What I havent killed anyone ".

Now it was Mohinders turn to be confused. Sylar loved taking credit for his deed, and yet here he was denieing it?

" So your saying you didnt kill andy Perkins and take his power of illumination? ".

Sylar nodded " Exactly. I was walking down the street and got jumped by some guys in grey uniforms. My powers werent working I thought it was Primatech because when I tried to use my powers I couldnt it was the same feeling when I was around the that Haitan guy after my failed attemp at gaining the indestructable cheerleaders power ".

Mohinders mind was racing " _The Haitan?, a few days before Sylar had been captured I visited the Bennets who he was staying with. He was reeling with a terrible cold and was still suffering days later so it couldnt be him, or could it, unless it's someone else entirely new. "_

Bridge and Parkman were standing in the SPD walkway.

" So you just discovered you could abosorb peoples powers? " asked Matt downing some aspirin.

Bridge nodded with his own aspirin " Yep I can only do it when I read some ones aura using my hands, which is why I keep them covered. But I took them off after I finished cleaning the cement areas and stupidly left them-.

Suddenly Peter Petrelli appeared in front of them, via Teleportation.

" Hey Parkman. Nathan and the mutt are arguing so I thought Id hang with you, whats wrong with him? ".

Upon Peters arrival Bridge had suddenly started twitching uncontrollable, his hands shaking violently.

Parkmans eyes widened " Oh no ".

Bridge suddenly let out an agonized scream and the world fell apart...TBC

Next chapter: Bridge is absorning all of Peters powers, or rather trying but he can't handle all of the auras at once and transforms into a monster, Can Peter stop him before he goes on a rampage, have to find out in the next chapter, TILL THEN!!


	5. Revealing

Chapter 5: Revealing

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD or Heroes

--

**Sylar and Mohinder Surresh: Sylars cell**

Sylar suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

" Whats the matter?! " asked Mohinder more worried then he wanted to be.

" It's Bridge. He's in pain " gasped Sylar. He staggered to his feet with plans of going to the boy but quickly realized that would be impossible. " Mohinder go to him for me. Please!! ".

The indian man was in complete shock. Never before had he seen Sylar in a state of panic before. Especialy not for someone other than himself. Who was this Bridge Carson to make Sylar like this?

Mohinder quickly pulled out his cell phone and punched in Matts phone

--

**Bridge Carson, Matt Parkman, and Peter Petrelli: SPD opening**

Parkmans cell phone just at the moment a blast of energy knocked him and Peter back.

Bridge was wreathing on the floor and screaming in great agony. His body had started glowing making the air shimmer.

" What is he doing!! " yelled Peter over the rising wind. that Bridge was creating.

Parkman pulled out his cell phone " He's like you he absorbs abilities, I think he's trying to absorb all of yours! ".

Answering the phone he relayed the same thing to Mohinder.

" Should we get someone from SPD to help? ' asked Mohinder. Parkman was going to answer but the unmistakable sound of Sylars voice cut him off.

" No one at SPD knows he has Petrelli's power and he wants to keep it that way!! ". Sylar yelled.

" Parkman look " yelled Peter.

Bridges body was completely eclipsed in light, and now it was starting to move and grow.

" Thats nuclear energy he's putting out. He's gonna blow! " Peter exclaimed and started moving forward but Parkman held him back.

" Wait a minute ". Suddenly limbs starting shooting out of the mass of energy. Wicked looking claws formed of ice, Bridge started sinking into the ground but as he did so his whole body changed into the same steel material as the ground, other Bridges started sprouting out of his body, the glowing lessened a fraction but the growing and shaping continued till Bridge was definetely not Bridge anymore but a giant floating mass of his powers manifested in a grotesque way. It was big and wide having an odd circular, lumpy form, it's skin was a nuclear glow, all over the body were icy limbs, metallic ones, and disfigured dopplegangers of Bridge. the creature had no mouth but it released vibrating growls.

" What in the name of fuck is that?! " asked Peter disgusted.

" It looks like he has unleashed all of his powers at once " came the answer from Mohinder who had just arrived.

" It would appear that he has all of Sylars powers, and those of his teammates, and Im gonna assume he has yours to Matt ".

The Mindreader nodded and Mohinder continued.

" From what Sylar has told me Bridge absorbs powers in a different way then Peter does. Bridge absorbs a persons aura, there life energy. Peters power is more geneticaly based but in a sense his powers also carrie the aura of the people he got them from him ".

" So has he absorbed all of my abilities? " asked Peter eyeing the thing that was Bridge guardedly. Mohinder shook his head

" I don't believe so. Taking that many powers at once is like a giant group of people trying to get through a single door, he's caught in the procees of aborbing them. Which means we have to do something to help him. But what that something is I do not know ".

Before ideas could be thrown out one of the ice-limbs lashed out towards them. Peter rushed forward and grabbed it with super strength and shattered it. " How about we just knock him out and see what happens from there? ".

Deciding that was the right way to go Peter hurled a bolt of electricity at the Bridge blog only for it to be blocked by a blue energy field.

" _Great. Just great _" thought Peter as he took to the skies.

" Matt can you hear his thoughts? " asked Mohinder his eyes glued to the battle before them.

Parkman shook his head his eyes on the same scene " No his minds a jumbled mess theres nothing to read ".

meanwhile inside Bridges head.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bridges mind was a sea of agonie. He was drowning in auras of people he didn know, had never met. There faces swarmed around him. clawing at the flesh of his soul. He tried to focus, tried to gain some sense of self but it was pointless. the people swarming increased and there faces more defined. He could make out an older looking man who he knew to be Peter Petrellis Older brother Nathan Petrelli, a few blonde women varying in age, Parkman,a nd a bunch of other people. The auras suddenly converged on his mouth trying to force there way inside and choking him in the process.

--

Back outside Peter was throwing attack after attack at the mass of grotesqueness. But nothing was working. Throwing Lightning, fire, and other things were easily halted by the blue barrier that coated the creature. Though it was free to throw it's attacks out. Peter found himself dodging ice, and deformed clones that tried to grab him. Peter dropped to the ground and tried to throw the thing with telekinesis only for the creature to block it with it's own. A hole suddenly ripped on ot and loosened a sonic scream that ripped the area apart.

" It's really becoming difficult to keep SPD from knowing about this!! " yelled Parkman as he held Mohinder. The indian man nodded He had called Nathan a seconds ago and explained the situation. But whether or not Nathan could keep SPD at bay he did not know. But what he did know was they had to end this soon. The longer it progressed the more danger they were in. The creature was using all of it's powers but one, and it was that same one that had nearly destroyed New York City. They had to stop this before Newtech city eneded up like Nagasaki and Hiroshima. But how that barrier... thats it!!

" _Peter. D.L Hawkins!! _" Mohinder thought at Peter, reminding him of a man who had Jacks power of phasing, though he's dead.

Peter grinned and flew into the air hovering above the creature. Peter stopped the flying power and swithced off. As he fell the creature attcked him but all of it's assaults went right through Peter allowing him to enter into the heart of the creature.

--

Bridge was at the breaking point he knew it and felt it. More and more auras added onto the others, all trying to get in. Suddenly Bridge felt an aura. A very familiar one, one that stood out from the other. A special one.

Sylars aura, from Peters perspective smirked at him evily. It didnt trie to enter him like all the others were. Most likely because Bridge already had his aura. Bridge didnt care, he reached out and pulled the aura Sylar into a tight hug, burrying his head in the Sylars chest. His version of Sylar mingled merged with Peters and Bridge instantly felt, calm. Everything stopped. All the pain halted. Sylar rubbed his back and whispered

" Its alright, Im here I won't let anything happen to you ". and with that Sylar turned and starting ripping the other aura people apart with telekinetic force. The sight of them screaming in pain, blood spraying, flesh being torn made Bridge smile happily as he snuggled into Sylar and drifted from that realm of pain, into one of happiness and death.

--

**Bridge Carson and Peter Petrelli: Hotel**

Bridge blinked once, twice, thrice. his vision coming back to him. His memory was a little fuzzy, he could remember having an argument with Sky, and winning, going to see Sylar, meeting Mohinder Suresh and Matt Parkman, getting Parkmans power, meeting Pe-, and thats when the memory of that place. He shudders and tosses the thought away realizing another one.

He was naked. Naked in a large king-sized bed of some ritzy motel.

" Glad to see your awake " Bridge looked up to the source of the voice to see Peter Petrelli striding toward him, wearing white briefs, another pair in his hands. He crawled onto the bed and handed them to Bridge.

" Here you can put these on. But if you want to stay naked I wont stop you " Peter grinned at him, making the younger of them blush. Bridge slipped the underwear on and turned to face Peter who was watching him carefuly.

" What happened? " Bridge asked laying on his lide like Peter so that they could look directly at each other.

" Well You started absorbing all of my powers but got clogged up and turned into the ugliest thing Ive ever seen no offense. Anyway then We fought for a bit, finaly I phased through your forcefield and into the illusion where you were lying on the ground naked, ice and other things jutting out of your body. I pulled you up and you hugged me and started changing back. Of course at that point we were both naked, so I teleported us to the hotel where me Nathan and the others are staying at ".

Bridge rubbed the temple of his forehead " Thank you ". Peter grinned

" No problem, I don't think weve been properly introduced yet Peter Petrelli ". He held his hand out and Bridge took it.

" Bridge Carson ". Bridge couldnt help but smiled, Peter was really cute. Which was odd for Bridge seeing as he wasnt generaly interested in fellow bottom boys.

" So it seems your like me " said Peter still holding The younger mans hand. " Oh did you get ALL of my powers? ".

Bridge shrugged " I don't think so. Maybe I should see. What are a few of your powers? ".

For the next half-hour they went over Peters abilities and if Bridge could use them.

Bridge tried shooting lightning and got nothing. Tried to fly nada, super strength got nothing, and a bunch of other ones. When Peter offered to stabb him to see if he would heal, Bridge decided he didnt have any of Peters abilites, well the ones he hadnt got from Sylar and the others

" I feel a little different but not the way I think I should " Peter raised an eyebrow and Bridge continued " When I get a new power I feel like more of a person, when I gained Sylars powers I felt like... I was much more of a person. I feel that way with you but on the normal level like I only got one thing. Does that make any sense whatsoever? ".

Peter rubbed his chin thought " Yes it does make sense. My original power is empathy, as is yours. I think our empathic powers merged, but because now that there so similar you couldnt absorb all my other abilities. Does that make sense? ".

Bridge brought his ungloved hands up. Now that he thought about it he felt stronger, in terms of his empathic abilities, when he didnt wear his gloves past the set amount of time he could handle, he started to get overwhelmed. But he didnt feel that, he felt like he was wearing his gloves, he felt in control. He closed his eyes and opened them again. The world was awash in auras, bright pretty colors. He turned to Peter who was awash in a rainbow. Bridge liked Peters aura, but he liked Sylars so much more.

" _These colors are really pretty _". Bridge looked at Peter mildly suprised at hearing Peters thoughts.

" _I concur " _the two men giggled at there mind talk. Bridge sighed contently, he felt a lot better then he did before but. He missed Sylar and he wanted to see him so badly.

" _Damn it, Ive fallen in love with you Sylar _".

Bridge froze, he slowly turned and looked at Peter. The older empath had a look of great shock on his face.

" You love Sylar?! " asked Peter in complete shock. Bridge blushed staying silent for a few seconds then nodding.

The room was dead silent and Bridge started to get up realizing he should leave. But Peter halted that by pinnimg him to the bed with his body. bridge expected Peter to demand a reason to why he felt this way toward Sylar. What he hadnt expected was Peter kissing him. But the older empath locked his mouth onto Bridges and plunged his tongue inside Bridges mouth.

Bridge gave into the kiss without a second thought. running his hands along Peters back pressing there bodies closer together

" _Why like Sylar? He's a horrible excuse for a human. You could have a fun time with me, Nathan to he's got a twelve inch cock and can use it really well to. What do you say? _".

Bridge was unsure what to say here, with Peter kissing and talking of sex with him and his horse-hung brother/lover. But then he truly knew what the answer to that question was the moment Peters lips had touched his.

" _Im sorry but I can't. I know it seems weird but I can't help it I feel connected to him...like a soulmate. That sounds stupid doesnt it? "_.

Peter sighed but moved off of Bridge " _No it doesnt. I feel that Nathan is my soul mate I always have felt that. He's my older brother but I love him. I guess thats about the same as you being in love with a Psychopathic killer "._

Bridge smiled warmly " _Were both in love with guys we shouldnt be. But it doesnt matter. I can feel that you really love your brother and that feeling is all that matters "_

Bridge suddenly noticed that Peter was crying " Wow your beautiful, that white aura around you is like angel wings ".

Bridge was shocked, he'd never been able to read his own aura. It was to familiar, but he had always assumed it was black as night, tristed and corrupt like his soul, but here he was hearing from Peter Petrelli that his aura shone with pure white angel wings.

" _Hey Im hungry what do you want to eat?_ " asked Peter as he let a few select thoughts drift into Bridges hearing.

The blue ranger giggled _" Well not THAT, but how bout some buttery toast?_ ".

--

Meanwhile back at SPD...

Nathan was staning in the middle of Mohinder and Parkman all three of them explaining what had happened.

" So your saying that Peter absorbed Bridges power but couldnt handle it and his other powers started going hatwire. Bridge got hurt and Peter regained control and teleported both of them away to heal Bridge! " asked Z shocked as the others felt.

" Yes but I assure you Peter is taking good care of him " said Nathan, not knowing if that was true or not seeing as Peter had not called yet. But he didnt let it show in his face and voice " No need to be worried ".

" He's a member of our team of course were worried about him " said Sky in his best red ranger voice. That Nathan completely ignored, not impressed in the least bit.

Parkman supressed an eye roll who heard Skys thoughts of not really being woried about Bridge in the least bit, angry in fact at the blue ranger about some stupid argument.

Suddenly Nathans cellphone started ringing. " Peter! " exclaimed the flying man knowing it was his brother seeing as he was the only one with access to the number. " Yeah, uh huh, uh huh, so your both alright, good, okay, really!, okay see you then ". He hung up the phone " Peter says he and Bridge will be back in an hour after they finish there...buttery toast? "

an hour later...

Everyone was standing outside by the car Nathan and the others had arrived in.

" It has been an hour " said Cruger for the fifth time. the rangers stood behind him at attention.

" I am aware of that " said Nathan thinking for the fifth time how nice it would be to fly the annoying dog high up and drop him. Parkman moved a little closer to his boss knowing Nathan didnt make idle threats.

But that was unnecessary, two seconds later Peter and Bridge appeared out of nowhere, laughing. Seeing as his clothes had been destroyed Peter had bought him some new ones. Bridge wore a black T-shirt with Jack Skeletons head on it, black jeans with a chain on the side, Steel-toed boots, a long black trench-coat, and because he didnt want to seem suspicious, he'd asked Peter to buy him sone new gloves. These ones were pure night black, with red veins running along in cool designs, and the icing on the cock some black sunglasses.

" Hey guys. Sorry I worried you " said Bridge pulling off the glasses and slipping them into his coat pocket.

" It was all my fault not Bridges " said Peter not wanting his new best friend to get into trouble. Cruger cleared his throat

" Yes well with that all said and done, about our earlier conversation ". Peter and Nathans eyes met and Bridge could feel them conversing, but he did not listen in.

" We will allow Sylar to stay here for the time being, but his judgment is in our hands.understand? " asked Nathan in a voice that brooked no compromise. Cruger nodded not liking being talked to that way but knowing he had no choice.

Peter introduced Bridge and Nathan.

" Bridge this is my **BIG** brother Nathan, Nathan this is my new friend Bridge ".

Bridge smiled when Peter emphasized the word big, he did not disbelive that in the least. Nathan Petrelli was certainly an attractive man, especialy for his age. " _Bet he's good for a hot fuck or fifty _" thought Bridge as he shook Nathans hand, he'd already absorbed Nathans power the moment they teleported in.

Peter laughed_ " You and I are going to get along just fine. Remember were having dinner next week and I will call you tomarrow night. Nathan and I are going to be busy tonight _".

Bridge nodded and watched as they drove away, not turning away till they were out of sight.

He turned towards his friends who had been watching silently and they started walking back towards the base.

" So Bridge what happened? " asked Z curiously. Bridge shrugged

" Peter absorbed my power, lost control, I got hurt, he wisked me away for healing, and a new wordrobe. Thats all there is to tell ".

" Well the important thing is that your safe said Sky and Bridge nodded suppressing an eyeroll. Sky's emotions may have been blocked, but his mind was an open book and one Bridge could easily say he would enjoy reading.

" Sir why are they allowing us to keep Sylar here? " asked Syd. But before Cruger could answer Bridge sensed it at the last moment. There was a bright flash of light and a surge of gas that knocked everyone into the realm of morpheous.

--

Kat had been in her lab when Boom came running in.

" Kat, Kat, It's bad! ".

" Boom slow down and tell me whats wrong " said Kat worried. Boom quickly went to the monitor and brought up the security tapes. Bringing up the one from the front of SPD Kat saw the rangers, including Cruger were walking in the direction of the base when a medium-sized circular shpaed object explode near them eclipsing the screen in light. When the light ended smoke was in the screen but the rangers were not.

" What happened? " asked Kat shocked that the rangers had been captured so easily. Boom shook his head. The cat alien sighed. Multiple ideas running through her mind. One standing out among the rest. She had to find the rangers.

--

Bridge woke up groggy as hell. He was cussing himself out for being captured so easily. He sooo needed more practice with these blasted powers. " I had no illusions that heaven would accept me, but hell has proven to rather boring " he mused as he looked up at the dark blue painted ceiling. He sat up to ferther inspect the room. It was some sort of supplie closet, it clearly hadnt been used in a while, due to all the cobwebs. The paint was peeling on the walls. The room was bare, save for some broke objects that Bridge didnt care to know what they were. He saw the others, Sky was banging on the door to the room which seemed to be bolted shut, and screaming for them to be released. The commander was leaning against the wall conversing with Z, and Syd was sitting on the floor hugging her knees. Yawning Bridge flowed gracefully to his feet and moved over to the others

" What I miss? ".

" We want to know to " said Z " Just woke up in this room, with the door obviously locked ".

" Cadet Carson did you sense anything prior to the attack? " asked Cruger Bridge shrugged

" I noticed a split second before it happened. Whoever brought us here will probably make themselves known soon enough ".

As if at the blue rangers request. A slot in the door opened making Sky jump back.

" Greetings SPD " came a voice that had a buzzing tone to it. The only thing the rangers could make out were his large bug-like eyes. " I hope you are comfortable ". He giggled like a child.

" Who are you and why are we here!? " demanded Sky. Bug-eyes giggled again.

" I am Kosha, a fly alien. As for where you are...an abandoned facotory that was used as a headquarter a loong time ago but now we use it ".

" And who is this we person? " asked Bridge but he had already got the answer from a quick mind read.

" We are the loyal order of Gruum the great emperor! ".

The rangers stared at the door in disbelief. Kosha loving there stunned silence continued.

" We are aliens, humans, and metas who are loyal to Gruum. We wanted him to conquer earth, to make it better. But then you dumbasses fucked it up!! ".

" We saved the earth! " Sky snapped " Gruum would have used the earth up then blown it up when he was finished with it, like he's done to all the other ones he's conquered ".

" Your wrong, emperor Gruum would have led us to a new era. And he still will ".

" You intend to use us as barganing chips in order to have Gruum freed " said Cruger calmly. Kosha giggled

" Yep thats what were gonna do! ". and with that said he slammed the slot shut. Silence filled the room again

" What are we gonna do? " asked Syd quietly. Speaking for the first time since Bridge had woken up.

" Not a lot we can do " said Z " The bastards took our morphers ". Sky went and sat down next to Syd putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

" Well figure a way out of this " he stroked her hair. Bridge rolled his eyes and wlked over toward the door. He gave it a slight push with his mind but it didnt budge." _These bolts on the door are adding to its durability, melting them should do the trick...but do I really want to show my hand?_ ". Bridge had kept his true power a secret for so long, but he knew it would eventualy get out. Looks like this was the time, they had to get out. And even more important...he had to see Sylar,it was a desire that Bridge knew had to be met. Sighing he turned towards the others. In partucularly Syd.

_" oh what am I going ot do? I can't be pregnat not now, what will Sky say, He's wanted to be red ranger for so long. I can't ask him to give it up for me. I can tell him it's not his_ ".

Giving Her a quick aura check Bridge saw it. " Hey Syd? ". Everyone including the pink ranger looked at him " Your pregnat. Oh and Sky your the daddy ".

Turning his back to the once again he ran his hands over the door.

" What did he mean by that Syd?, are you really pregnant, and with my baby? ".

" It sure aint the easter bunnies baby ". He pointed at one of the bolts latched onto the door and it instantly dissolved into a gooie substance.

" What the fuck! " exclaimed the red ranger as Bridge quickly melted all the other bolts.

" How did you do that? " asked Z her eyes bugging out.

Bridge scratched his head " Well ". The door instantly flew out off it's hinges being thrown outward.

" **Theres a lot of things that I can do you guys don't know about ".**

Bridge smiled pleasantly loving the looks he was getting form everyone " Well we should get going. Unless you want to stay ". Without waiting for anyone to speak He exited the room. The others quickly followed.

--

" Lord Grom, lord Grom. The rangers have escaped!! " exclaimed Kosha as he buzzed into the room. His body a grotesque mixture of man and bug. He was talking to a man donned in a black cloak,that covered his whole body and face.

" It is alright. I knew that they would " Groms voice was rough like like grabble. " They will come to me and with them Emperor Gruum wiil be freed. All around the room people were cheering and clapping.

Grom, smiled to himself " Soon Father I will free you! ".

--

" So you have the same power as Peter Petrelli? " Asked Z as the group moved down a long hallway.

" More or less " answered Bridge as he took the path on the left, then the right, right again and left.

" Why did you not inform us that your power had evolved? " this was from Cruger and Bridge thought about how to answer it.

" Im sorry sir, but I just found out myself a few months ago. I was out on patroll when I I spoted some car jackers, I beat them but I didnt know another was hiding, he jumped out and fired at me. Before I could do anything an energy shield burst out of me blocking the attack ".

" So you have alof our powers, even Jacks? " asked Sky. Bridge nodded " I also have Sylars, Matt Parkmans, and Nathan Petrellis. Though you probably already guessed the Sylar part ". Sylar Bridge wanted to see Sylar and the desire was growing.

" what can Nathan Petrelli and that chubby guy do? " asked Syd. Bridge smiled at her

" Nathan can fly, and Matt can read minds. Which is how I knew about the bun in your oven ". Syd blushed.

" Do you have Sams power? " inquired Z.

" Do you know where your going? " demanded Sky.

Bridge turned left again. " In that order. No I don't have Sams power Ive never read his aura. and Yes Sky I know exactly where Im going ".

Bridge turned one final left and a door lay infront of them, which Bridge promply knocked down with Telekinesis. It was a very long and wide.

" _Yes thats it faggot come on in, so I can roast you!!_ ".

There was no doubht in Bridges mind that this person was refering to him and if that was the case. " RUN!! " Bridge yelled. and he took off like lightning. The others quickly following.

" What are we running from? " asked Sky just behind Bridge. But the empath ignored him. They reached the door and Bridge ran back pushing past the others in time to wave his right arm in a circular making a red shield appear And blocking the ranger had sprang out at them. Bridge stood his ground, Enduring the attack. As quickly as it had come, it halted. Bridge dropped his shield and stared into the face of his opponent. Though he didnt know her name, he knew her. The painting of them locked in combat was about to come true.

" Hello rangers of SPD my name is Ember. A pleasure to meet you ".

Ember was wearing a red leather body suit that seemed to be a bit to tight.

" You are Bridge Carson are you not? " she pointed at Bridge.

Bridge cocked his head " Who wants to know? ". Embers hair burst into flame.

" I just told you my name!!, I am the fiancee of Kent Woodsworth ".

Bridge stared at her blankly " Who dat is?, oh alright I know who you mean! ". Embers body had started smoking. " Okay so you and he are going to be married, good for you ".

" Don't patronize me you fairy. He and I were supposed to be married, it was decided by our parents. But then he told everyone that he was in love with a man named Bridge Carson!! ".

Bridge and the others just stared at her.

" I get the feeling she's not going to just let us leave " said Z eyeing the fire-user carefully

" Which is why you guys are gonna go while I fight her " said Bridge.

" Are you sure Bridge? " asked Syd. Bridge smiled

" Super sure, I will be more then safe. With your permission sir " Bridge faced Cruger.

The big blue dog could sense it, had felt it for awile now. Bridge Carson was more then capable for this.

" Very well Cadet Carson we leave her to you. Rangers lets move out!! " with a wishes for success given to the empath the others quickly went through the door.

" I guess it would be pointless to tell you I have absolutely no interest in that idiot and that his feelings are one sided ". As he spoke he stripped the gloves off his hands placing them into his pockets. His hands started glowing light blue, making the temperature in the room drop. But Embers hands started glowing red and the temperature started rising.

" We should warn you I don't really know how to hold back when I fight " said Bridge as he started walking forward.

" Save the tough guy act for someone who care you cock sucking whore! ".

" Hey!! Im a cock sucking whore who loves taking it up the ass. Don't get it messed up!! " and they ran at each other.

--

As Sky, Cruger and the others were getting farther away they stopped and turned back, the door leading to the battle of Bridge versus Ember energy was rippling out. Staring a few more seconds they took off once again. All of them wondering what power there friend had obtained. Another door awated them not stopping, Sky and Cruger rammed the door knocking it down. The sound of blasters arming rang out around the room. Assorted aliens, humans, and others were pointing weapons at the rangers.

" Greetings Anubis, Doggie, Cruger, and SPD power rangers it is a pleasure to meet you ".

Part of the crowd parted and Grom approached the group

" My name is Gromm, son of emperor Gruum!! " and as if to keep away any sense of douht he threw off his cloak.

His body like Gruums was completely skeletal, wibut his head had flesh covering as did other certain parts of it. The flesh was a horrible whitish green color. One of his eye sockets had the remains of an eye in it.

" Cruger you humiliated my father and now I shall win his honor back, and set him free. So I have a propisition for you. Duel me you win your free to go. I win you release my father ".

He tossed a sword at the big blue dog who caught it. " I don't suppose I have much of a choice do I? ".

Grom smirked " No "

--

Ember hurled a giant ball of fire at Bridge who blocked it with a shield. She shot stream of flame around the shield. Bridge phased into the floor. Ember leaped up into the air and sent fire downward just as Bridge rose up from the ground.

" Burn faggot burn!! ". Ember yelled.

" I belive the song goes _burn baby burn _". She turned to see Bridge floating behind her. Before she could turn the fire on him he smashed his fist into her face sending her crashing to the floor. He gently floated to the ground.

" Ember, seriously you can have that fucking moron ".

Anger flared up in the woman. And she sent a big blast of fire at Bridge " Don't call him out of his name, he is Kent Woodsworth, and I love him, I joined that idiot grom just so I could get a chance at you!! " she screamed pouring out more and more power. The hall was starting to melt under the intense flame.

" BURNNN!! " Ember screamed pouring out even more power. Suddenly all of her fire shot back at her sending her backwards.

" What happened, my fire! " Ember was stunned that the fire had turned on her.

" You mean my fire " came Bridges voice from the flames. They dissperced to show the blue ranger completely unharmed, his clothes untouched. the fire circled him protectively. " I duplicate the powers of others the moment I first entered this hall Id already done so, but I had to watch you first to understand how it works. And now that I do you have no other reason to exist ".

The flames around Bridge intensified in ferocity. Ember stumbled to her feet.

" That little attack from earlier is taking it's toll isnt it? " asked Bridge his voice mocking her. She summoned up her remainin ounces of strenth preparing for one final attack. Unfortunately... She was slammed against the melted wall by an invisible force and icesicles portruding from her arms and legs, effectively holding her in place. Bridge walked up her making fire appear and dissapear in his hands.

" I cant be killed with fire dumb fairy! " spat Ember through the pain.

Bridge smiled maliciously " Oh but you can be burned ". Bridges hands started to glow again, but different, not the blue glow that she'd seen before, but... Her eyes widened

" N-N-no you can't! " she stammered realizing that he held radioactivity in the palms of his hand. With one last impossibly cruel smile he let the flames of hell loose on her.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "**

**--**

Cruger and Grom locked blades. Around them were cheers and screams. Groms side for Grom, and Sky, Syd, and Z cheering for Cruger.

The fight was fierce, both expert swordsman, both fighting with all they had. over and over again there sords clanged together. They had been fighting for five minutes and neither had an injury yet. Sky kept a watchful eye on the crowd. He did not trust any of them and if they made a move to help Grom he and the others would do the same for the commander. So far nothing of the sort had taken place but that did not mean that it wouldnt. Grom suddenly pulled out sphere and threw it on the ground, a bright light instantly filled the room. blinding everyone but Grom. As Cruger stumbled about Grom raised his sword to deal the finishing blow.

" Sir!! " yelled Sky just as blind as everyone else. Grom just smiled in victory as he let the sword fall. But to his puzzlement, he could not. His entire body was being restrained by unseen forces.

" Shame on you Grom what would your father say if he could see you doing such dishonorable deeds? ". Bridge Carson walked nochalantly into the room restraining all the villians. Within eight minutes everyone had fully gotten there sight back. Reading everyones minds Bridge discovered where the morphers were hidden.

" What happened to Ember asked Syd as Grom was carded just like his cronies.

The empath shrugged " She got away. Sorry but hey I got a cool new trick ". He held out his hand and made a fire ball appear and ignoring the sweet feeling of a nice kill.

" Pretty! " squeeled Syd but it was quickly cut short with a wave of nausea. Sky pulled her into a hug and looked at Cruger.

" Sir, Syd and I have been seeing each other for the past three years and we are very much in love- but he was cut off by Cruger raising a paw.

" I am fully aware of your relationship. and It is okay, Sky you are a great ranger just like your father and who am I to bar you from doing what you love, but it is not up to me solely what do the other members of your squad think? ".

Z stepped forward " You guys know I love. And of course it wouldnt bother me. It hasnr bother me at all ".

Sky and Syd smiled. Cruger turned toward Bridge " And what about you? ".

Bridge stared at the love birds. Syd was thinking about his fight with Sky earlier. Sky was thinking about **Earlier **events that had happened between them. Bridge smiled inwardly at the memories. Despite there mutual hatred of each other Bridge had to admit that Sky knows how to fuck.

" _Bridge I know you can hear me. I love Syd. I know that things happened between us in the past but they don't matter now. I don't love you and I never will. So just let Syd and me be! _".

Bridge stared at the red ranger his face was stoic as usual. Bridge suppressed a smart comeback. He had some small percentage of liking of Sky when they had whatever it was they had back then. But was certainly not love, and Bridge certainly didnt care enough about his and Syds relationship to mess it up. Or he hadnt anyway.

Plastering on his happiest smile " Of course you guys being together is alright!! ".

Syd smiled at him relaxed. She hugged sky who held her tightly his eyes not leaving Bridge. The blue ranger waved him off. He would deal with them another time but right now he had something he had been dieing to test out.

" Well guys today has been a very taxing day so I am heading home ".

" How Boom and Kat arent going to be here for awhile " pointed out Z.

Bridge just grinned " Later " and he shot up into the air. Leaving all the others in his wake.

High, high, up above Newtech city Bridge soared. The air whipping against his face was divine. He looked down and felt the sense of seeing ants, and he was the god loooking down at them.

" I should knock it off. The last thing I need is a god-complex. I mean what would Sylar ". That tore

Bridge rushed off in the direction of the base. He touched down and dashed inside running past cadets, ignoring Boom and Kats question of how he had got there and where were the others. He made one stop off in his room and then was off to Sylar.

The psychopathic killer was sitting on his bed very irritable. Bridge had not come back. And despite Mohinder popping in again to tell him that Bridge was alright didnt help much. Especialy when he knew that Bridge was with Peter Petrelli!!

" If that fucking nurse touched him I will. I don't know what but it will be painful! "

" You could ripp him to pieces. Go for a classic ". Bridge phased intot he room walking directly into Sylars cell " Missed me? ". Sylar didnt answer in words. He hopped up and pulled Bridge into a bone crunching hug.

" Ive never felt this way before. Connected to someone. Not evenm with Mohinder " Sylars words tickled Bridges ears " I felt it, you were in pain and I couldnt do anything ".

Bridge smiled at the older man " You make it sound like were lovers ".

Sylar stared at Bridge long and hard " and what if I said we were? " he whispered making Bridges whole body tremble " What if I told you, that you belong to me forever. Would that bother you? ".

Sylars hands were moving down cupping Bridges ass kneading and one last spike " What if I said I love you? ".

Bridge smiled tears pouring down " I love you Sylar. Ive never felt like this either ".

Sylar rested his head on Bridges neck " Youve killed someone? ". Bridge nodded

" Did it feel good, are you aroused? " purred Sylar now sucking on Bridges neck. The empath moaned

" Yes Im aroused, I want you to-ahh" Syalar bit his neck firmly leaving a mark " What do you want from me, tell me! " he demanded and Bridge was lost

" I want you to fuck me!! ". Sylar smiled wickedly " If thats what you want then I shall claim you as mine "

And with that said He smashed there mouths together in the most rough, passionate tongue kiss Bridge Carson had ever experienced...TBC

Next chapter: Bridge and Sylar Do it!!, till then!!


	6. Making Love: Psycho style

Chapter 6: Making Love: Psycho style

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD or Heroes

Rating:NC-17

First ever Bridge/Sylar sex scene!!

--

Bridge felt his heart beat erraticaly as Sylar kissed him. His tongue moving in his mouth teasingly. Sylar grasped Bridges ass and kneaded his cheeks roughly making Bridge moan into the kiss.

" You better tell me to stop now " Sylar hissed into Bridges ear " Once I get started I don't stop till I'm finished ".

Bridge looked into Sylars glazed eyes " I have no reason to want you to stop ".

Sylar grinned wickedly and pulled Bridges coat off, throwing it to the floor. He pressed his mouth to the side of Bridges throat and bit down hard, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make Bridge gasp and leave an interesting mark. Sylar licked around that area. He tugged at Bridges shirt, the blue ranger raised his arms up letting Sylar pull the shirt over his head. Bridge liked his body, it wasnt burdened with any muscle or fat and clearly Sylar liked it to. His gaze washed over Bridge's body, like he was mapping it out, trying to figure out how it worked. Sylar pulled Bridge closer and bent his head to get to work on Bridges nipples.

He licked at them his hot tongue moving over them. He bit them gentlely and then roughly and Bridge moaned at the sensation. Sylar moved from left to right nibbling and blowing hot air. Bridges hands moved along Sylars back, desiring to feel the mans flesh. Sylar, guessing what Bridge wanted. Abandoned his nipples, Sylar pulled his own shirt off. Bridge smiled, Sylar was nowhere near as muscular as Sky, he was a little toned though and with a slight stomache. Bridge drank in the sight. He let his fingers trace across Sylars pale skin.

Sylar grabbed Bridges hips and pulled him into a tight hug. Both men moaned slightly at the skin on skin contact. Sylar sucked on Bridges neck again as the empath traced patterns along his back. But lust coursed through there veins replacing there blood and demanding more.

" _Suck me! _" Bridge Smiled at Sylars demandant thought and moved out of there embrace to drop onto his knees's.

" Someone's gained that fatso's power " said Sylar amused. Bridge grinned up at him and tugged the sweatpants down revealing grey boxers with a very big bulge in them and an even bigger wet spot. Licking his lips Bridge pulled Sylars boxers down and off. Bridge felt his Eideic memory stirring, among other things. Sylar's cock was the... there was no word that Bridge could come up with to describe it. Comparing it to Sky's was rather pointless. The red ranger was 9-inches and rather thick, circumsized and redish. Bridge relayed over the many memories of heated encounters with him. But in the prsense of Sylar they quickly lost there potency. Sylar's cock was a beautiful and destructive 13-inches, extremely thick, and a pale pinkish color. He was also uncut, the foreskin covering the thick and bulbousy head of his cock. Bridge suddenly realised that his mouth was hanging open and watering. He shut it and swallowed the saliva that had acumulated there.

Sylar smirked at him, his face full of smug. Bridge took off his gloves and gripped Sylar's shaft and stroked him. The killers body shivered and he growled softly in pleasure. " _Suck it! " _Sylar ordered his minds voice a little broken. Bridge stopped stroking and moved his mouth towards the member. His tongue snaked out of his mouth licking over the foreskin. Using his tonue Bridge pulled back the foreskin and revealing the head, pre-cum dripping out like a faucet. The blue ranger ran his tongue over the head and tasted Sylars spunk. He was instantly hook, Taking a deep,deep breath he lunged forward. Every thick inch of Sylars dick was quickly sheathed in his mouth and in his throat.

Sylar's hands immediately fly to Bridges shoulders for support. It had been to long since his cock had felt anything other than his hands. Bridges mouth was perfection in it's sinnest form. Bridge moaned around the shaft and started bobbing his head furiously sucking like his life depended on it. He sucked fast and pressed around the dick, then moved into going slowly and savoring the flavor with languid suckage, before going back to the speed sucking. Sylar gritted his teeth moaning softly and growling every now and then. Bridge brought a hand up and played with Sylar's balls. He squeezed them gently, and pawed thed a bit twirling them in his fingers.

Bridge was suddenly struck with a wicked idea. Calling up his new found abilitie over fire, he raised the temperature of his mouth a bit. The serial killer gasped

"That feels good. Another new power? I doubt nuclear heat would feel this good ".

Bridge hummed around the thick cock sending heated vibrations through Sylar's body as his response. Bridge felt more turned on then ever as he pictured Ember, her dieing so to speak. The way she'd screamed in agony and writhed in pain was making him ohhh so hard!! Bridge reined in his thoughts fearing he might burn Sylar. But even in the midst of his psychopathic thoughts, the heat remained under his control. He switched tracks, lowering the temperature of his mouth with his cryokinesis and sending waves of frosty pleasure through Sylar. At this point Sylar grabbed Bridges head and started fucking his mouth. Bridge thankful that he didnt have a gag reflex, let back on his sucking abit though still continuing his hot and cold trick. Orgasm raced through every part of his body. His cock swelled and erupted a mass torrent of cum. Bridge swallowed all of it greedily, refusing to remove his mouth till he took all that Sylar had to offer. When the last drop was safely deposited in his stomache Bridge sat back letting Sylars cock slip out of his mouth.

Sylar chuckled a little bit through his breathing " Someones cum-hungry arent they ".

Bridge blushed " I like cum. Sue me ".

A wicked smile split the killers face " I plan to do something else to you. Bend over the bed "

Bridge did as told. He crawled over to the bed and climbed on, promply bending over it, his feet anchored to the floor.

Sylar moved behind him and tugged at his jeans. Bridge fumbled for the button and zipper quickly getting them undone. Sylar pulled them and his briefs off his body leaving him as naked. Sylar took in the sight before him. Bridges ass was glorious, rounded and bubbly. He carresed the cheeks and marveled at how soft and supple they felt. So pure, pure that he wanted so badly to dirty, corrupt. Sylar chuckled to himself thinking that the boy was already corrupt and that there was not really much he could do, but further the corruption. His hands moved to the crack of Bridges ass and grazed his puckered rosebud.Bridge shuddered and immediately pushed back.

Sylar suddenly felt something bump his shoulder and turned to see a floating bottle of lube. Sylar automaticaly took the bottle and flipped the cap letting the content ooze onto his fingers.

" Came prepared eh? " Sylar asked as he moved a lone finger toward Bridges awating hole. He pushed it in slowly, teasingly, then all the way in. Bridges anal walls grabbed the finger and Bridge moved backwards with the intent of getting the finger in deeper. Sylar renched the finger out then pushed it back in, seeking Bridges prostate and finding it. Bringing a pleasured gasped from the younger boy. Sylar pushed in two more fingers, widening the opening. Bridge felt his hole start to burn, it had been to long since he had been fucked, way to long, it felt like his body had forgotten how to behave when he had something in his backdoor.

Th killer prodded Bridges hole jabbing them at Bridges spot and everywhere else in his ass. Doing all kinds of tricks from scissoring to spider legs. All the while Bridge was moaning for more, desperately wanting it.

" Whats the matter Bridge? " Sylar asked in a mocking voice " Something you want? "

Bridge could bare find his voice as Sylar's fingering continued.

" C...c...cock " he stuttered his face flushed.

" Didnt catch that "

" Y..our...your cock "

" What still cant hear you "

" Y...your cock! "

" come again? "

" GODDAMNIT. I WANT YOU FUCKING GIANT COCK IN MY ASS NOW. PLEASE SYLAR FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD, AS HARD AS YOU WANT, ROUGH AND BRUTAL!! " Bridge screamed, his voice magnified to a sonic level making Sylar wonder if the entire city had heard.

" Oh thats what you want " said Sylar innocently as he pulled his fingers out " Why didnt you just say so? ".

Bridge was a second away from forcing Sylar to fuck him but, but the submissive masochistical side of him loved the delicious sexual torture.

Sylar greased up his dick with the lube and positioned it at the empaths anal opening. Anticipation at an all time high. Gripping his hips, Sylar roughly pushed the first two inches into Bridge. The blue ranger arched his back instantly, before he could even adjust, Sylar forced the other eleven inches in. They froze in place. Sylar thought Bridges mouth had felt good, but the boy's arse was true and perfect nirvana. He'd always thought Mohinder would be the best of his life, but Bridge had outclassed the geneticist in every way. Bridge was in agony, he shut his eyes to keep back the tears that were threatening to well up. Sylar had the largest cock he had taken in a while. Bridge felt like he was losing his virginity all over again but then laughed darkly in his head. No, no experience in his life would ever be as painful that.

The pain slowly but surely started to evaporate. Replaced with the pleasant feeling of having Sylar inside of him.

Sylar comes out of his uphoric trance " You ready? " he asked his voice soft and gentle, Bridge did not want that. He wanted to be taken hard and roughly, wanted Sylar to be an animalistic demon of lust. Bridge felt an odd sensation as his thoughts flowed in his head and towars Sylar. The psycopathic killer growled gripping his hips bruisingly hard. He pulled out till only his head was left inside, then rammed back inside ripping a scream of bliss and agony from Bridges mouth. Sylar lets aout an animalistic growl and starts to pound into Bridge. The killer angled for Bridges prostate, the guttural groan it elicits from Bridge is better then the screams of pain from his past victims. Bridge grasped the sheets tightly in his knuckles. PLEASURE ripped into Bridges body with each of Sylar's vicious thrust. PLEASURE that he had never known existed. His moans and pants were quickly escalating to screams.

Pearls of sweat rose from all over Sylars body as he continued his pace. He feels the body beneath him tensing and relaxing with every push and retreat and loses himself in friction and motion. So good, so hot. Bridges screams of PLEASURE fill his ears. Earging him on, Bridges ass clenches him in a vice forcing him to fuck even harder. Sylar leans forward and their bodies downright melt together. There they lay fucking as if the world would soon fall into death. Bridge screaming for more as his body shook under Sylars thrust.

Suddenly Sylars body came to a complete stop. Bridge was delirious with want. His brain only reconizing that he wasnt getting anymore pleasure from Sylars big dick and preparing to telekineticaly move Sylar back to what he'd been doing. But the killer had other ideas.

" I want to see your face as I fuck you into hell " Sylar gasped into the empaths ear as he quickly pulled out. Bridge grunts at the loss, wanting it back more then he wanted his next breath. Thet quickly moved into a new position. Bridge layed on his back, his legs in the air. Sylar moved in between his spread legs and propped them onto his shoulders. Grabbing Bridges hips his slid back into place with one violent thrust that made Bridge see stars.

"Fuck," Bridge moans hoarsely as Sylar returns to his pace. this time his right hand grabbing Bridges aching cock and pumping it in time with his thrust. Bridge shifts around to thrust into Sylars hand and back onto his cock. Sylar responds by pounding even harder into him and increasing the pace of his cock-thrusts. It's almost painful how good it feels, how the slow burning pleasure unfurls and spreads in his groin, tightens in his balls. Bridges slipped from his shoulders and came to rest on his driving hips. Bridge clawed at Sylars sweaty back as he was literaly fucked deeper and deeper into the mattress. The springs making there bodies bounce slightly. The two sweaty psychopaths continue there brutal fucking, on and on and on. Bridge who has an amazing sense of tme was vaguely aware that fourty minutes had come and gone.

Sylar bites into the soft skin between neck and shoulder roughly and Bridge shut his eyes tight staving off his orgasm not wanting it to end yet. But it was quickly becoming a losing battle as Sylar fucked him harder, and rougher. His nails digging into his hips. The feel of Sylars thick cock pistoning in and out of him. The sound of Sylars growls and moans of pleasure so loud in his ears, Sylars rapid thoughts of fucking Bridge harder and doing so. There eyes locked on the others. Sylars dark ones boreing into Bridges emerald-gold ones, full of love and cruel love and promises of fucks so intense that Bridge came screaming " SYLARRRRR!! ".

His orgasm rushed through his body making it tense and arch his back against Sylars pounding. His scream was loud and full of true sexual satisfaction. His hole clenched painfully good around Sylar and the killer bit into Bridges neck as he came, . Splattering Bridges insides, filling him to the brim with sperm, marking him as his own. There vicious orgasms wrecked havoc through them taking them to that special place reserved for soulmates...which they promply massachered everyone there, the blood and carnage adding to there sexual release.

Sylars body felt like jelly, weak and immovable, but the jelly feeling passed and was replaced with the heavy feeling of satisfying sex. He tasted copper in his mouth and lifted his mouth to see he'd bitten into Bridges neck and drawn blood.

" Are you alright? " asked Sylar recaping over the past experience and wondering he'd been to hard on him.

Bridges smiled " I'll let you know when I stop shaking. Sylar ran a finger over the bite mark that was sluggishly bleeding.

" Sorry about that. Guess I got a little overenthuisastic ".

Bridge shrugged it off as insignificant " It's alright. But man that was...wow fucking incredible ".

Sylar smirked " Another satisfied customer ". He started to pull out then decided against it.

" Thank you really. Ive never been fucked like that before, like Ive wanted to be ".

" Someone likes it rough. It's odd, I wanted to take it a little easy on you at first. But then I felt this weird urge but fucking rape you. You wouldnt have anything to do with that now would you? ".

Bridge ran his hands through Sylars wet hair " Don't belive mind controls one of my abilities "( Note: There another side to Matt Parkmans abilities) He kissed his lover softly on the lips.

Sleep started setting in on the pair. Sylars cock had gone flaccid so he at lat withdrew from Bridge. They settled down so that Sylar was on his back and Bridge rested his head on the older mans chest.

" They no about my true power now " Bridge yawns " Which means testing, testing, and more testing ".

" Will I see you less often? " asked Sylar as he pulled the covers over there naked bodies.

" No way in hell " Bridge said " If anything I'll see you more often ".

As they fell into the slumber Bridge mentaly turned on the AC to cover the smell of sweat,cum and other things asciated with the deed that had taken place...TBC

Next chapter: Bridge displays his powers for the team in a battle simulation, and a new heroe makes the scene, till then!!


	7. Testing

Chapter 7: Testing, testing, and more testing

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD or Heroes

--

_Fire..Screaming... Destruction...A city completely destroyed... scarecly a person around...charred corpses littered everywhere... A figure floating above laughing, his hands glo-WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Bridge woke up with a start. He rubbed his forehead and wiped away the cold sweat. That was not the first time he'd had dreams like that. But this one was so...real, to real for Bridges taste. He stretched out in the bed and immediately felt a stinging sensation coming from his ass. Wincing he turned his gaze to the man sleeping next to him. It always amazed him how innocent Sylar looked while he was sleeping. He smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his brow. Yawning Bridge mentaly went over the day's activities. The word testing kept coming up. He knew it to be true, Cruger and Kat definetly wanted to know, pretty much everything about his powers, Great. Bridge took a finger and moved it down his back to his bruised and fucked asshole. Concentrating, he began to draw Sylars cum out, with telekinesis. When he felt he'd gotten all of it. He froze it into a ball, admiring it for a second, it was the size of a large tennisball, he droped it onto the bed next to the sleeping Sylar. Locating his clothes he got dressed and shakily rose to his feet.

" _Christ I'm going to be feeling this for the next few days. Give or take a decade_ " Bridge thought to himself grinning. He exited the room and made his way down the hall. He moved as quickly as his sore rectum would allow him. He wanted to take a shower before he made Sylar his breakfast. Arriving at his room he entered to find the room empty. He surveyed the bed that Sky and Syd had no doubt layed in. He could see it very clearly, Them laying on there sides, smiling at each other as Sky stroked Syds stomache murmering sweet nothings to her. He grabbed his stomache and covered his mouth as he dashed into the bathroom and vomited what little contents he had in his stomache.

" Gods thats disgusting!! " Bridge muttered wiping his mouth off " Sky's room had better get fixed fucking soon!! ". Muttering darkly to himself he turned the shower on, setting it to a temperature that suited him. Bridge phased out of his clothes and stepped under the pounding waterfall. The water felt soothing to his battered body, Grabbing a towel and a bar of soap he started scrubbing his body. At the same time a bottle of vanilla/honey shampoo floated over his head pouring the contents onto his hair.as the shampoo was neaded through his scalp Bridge manipulated the water to swirl around his body washing away the soap. Grinning to himself Bridge turned around and bent over making the water wash over his bruised hole and shivering with the slight pain/pleasure.

" _Sylar " _Bridge said the name of his lover over and over in his head_._ Hoping that it would call a spell to prevent the eventuality from setting into his mind. That he and Sylar could have no real future together, Sylar's fate easy to determine. Death or incarseration for the rest of his life.

" Theres a third one as well " Bridge spoke softly against the cascading water. Bridge was no idiot, everyone else in the world was but not him. It was easy enough to see why SPD was trying to keep Sylar. Sylar was extremely powerful, powerful enough that SPD probably wants that power for it's own means. Bridges hands started glowing red with radioactivity

" I will not let them hurt you Sylar. I promise ".

Bridge shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He didnt bother with a towel merely raised the temperature of his bodie drying off instantly. He donned his SPD uniform and left his room. Bridge grinned to himself. Loving all of his new powers and there many uses. Telepathy was quickly rising to be his favorite. Walking down the hall everyones mind was open to him. There thoughts swarming around him. Thanks to Sylars natural power of intuitive aptitude, Bridge completely understood how all of his abilities functioned and thus had complete controll over them, he just now figured that out,

The cadets thoughts werent all that interesting. Just the usual stuff, sex, fights, sex, training, sex, B-squad, sex, going to the mall, and sex. Also it seemed some cadets saw Bridge fly back to the base last night. He shrugged at this, it would soon become common knowledge tha he was capable doing a lot more. Bridge headed towards the kitchen but he had to pass the common room along the way, where of course everyone was lounging around, Sky and Syd sitting uber close to each other on the couch and Z on a beanbag chair. As he entered the room conversation between the three halted instantly and all eyes were on him. Bridge suppressed an eye roll. He didnt need telepathy to tell him they were all wondering if he was reading there thoughts, he was but still, it takes away the purpose if there thinking it. Except for Sky whose mind is blank. Bridge grinned inwardly, trust Sky to be on top of this. Have his mind unreadable, for the time being anyway.

" Good morning guys " Bridge spoke cheerfully instantly softening everyones nerves. " _Soft weaklings, a few cheery words and there guards instantly go south _".

" Morning Bridge " said Z and Syd at the same time. Sky merely nodded in his direction, tightening his hold on Syd's waist.

" Yesterday was pretty crazy huh? " asked Bridge floating an apple from the counter over and taking a large bite out of it. His eyes smiling at the others expression.

" Yeah it was " said Z " So were you ever planning to tell us about this? ".

Bridge chewed the apple slowly, truthfully he was planning to keep it a secret as long as he could with no chance of revealing it to the others, but on some level he knew they would find out about it eventualy and that thought made him smugly happy.

" Of course I was gonna tell. I just wanted to do a little experimenting with it on my own ". He finished the apple and contemplated incinerating it but substituted that with freezing it and crushing it in his grip. " So Syd how you feelin? ". He seriously didnt care but it seemed like the thing to ask.

Syd rubbed her stomache, a pleasant smile on her face " Well aside from the morning sickness, great ". Sky placed his large hand over Syds feeling her stomache.

" More then great ".

" Just you wait. I'll get fat and ugly soon enough, then youll want to get rid of me for good " syd teased.

" I would never want to get rid of you. A womans beauty is at it's peak when there pregnant ".

Bridge covered his mouth, not sure whether he going to snort of burst out laughing. That was one of the oldest lines in the straight guy handbook, and Bridge was certainly not the only one thinking that. But Syd giggled and kissed Sky's cheek

" OOH, but before the fattening happens, theres another part of pregnancy that your going to really like Skyyy " Syd spoke in a seductive tone. Sky grinned his lust filled grin.

" _Now he thinks something " _Bridge thought with an eye roll. Suddenly some other lustful thoughts caught his attention.

" _Damn I would love to have his big dick in me. Fucking me hard "._ Bridge stared at Z, he never knew the yellow ranger had those kind of feelings for there leader. But in retrospect it was not alll that suprising. A great deal of people in the base wanted to fuck Sky and from his own past experinces, he could sypathize. Suddenly Z turned and noticed Bridge staring at her. Her face turned pure crimson. Bridge merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders in a " To each his own " gesture. But that certainly gave him...thoughts.

" _So Z wants to slap the priest with Sky, we'll have to see what we can do to make her wish come true "_ Bridge thought himself, feeling very fairy fag mother at the moment

At that moment Boom dashed into the room.

" Bridge Ive been looking for you. The Commander,Kat, and Dr. Felix want you and everyone to meet in Kats lab ".

Bridge nodded and leaned forward to whisper in his ear " Bring the paintings, but leave the ones with Crimson Shadow man ". Bridge wasnt sure, but he didnt want anyone to know about those ones. This thought prevented him from noticing Booms increased heart beat. Bridge left the room, Crimson Shadow man dancing through his mind.

Bridge, carrying a plate loaded with Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and buttery toast, along with a mug of coffee. Phasing into the room he grinned at the sight in front of him. Sylar was lounging on his bed, still naked, and holding the frozen cum ball.

" Good morning " said Sylar grinning. Bridge phased the plate through the wall and floated it over to Sylar who immediately sat up to eat. " Not cumming in to join me? ".

Bridge shook his head and watched Sylar tear into his food beastly. This scene was already threatening to envoke another event like last night. Going into the room would definetly set it up.

" Can't I have to be poked and prodded by the higher ups so they can see how my powers work ". Sylar took a sip of coffee

" Sounds like fun. Showing off your abilities to them, and how worthless they are compared to you " he smiled at Bridge " Your the most special person Ive ever met ".

Bridge blushed " Your more special than me Sylar ". Suddenly Bridges morpher started beeping. Sighing he threw Sylar one last smile and turned to leave.

" Hey " Bridge around at his lovers call. Sylar held up the cum ball and gave it a total lick around " Thanks ".

Bridge quickly left, his body trembling with want. " _Damn that man. to sexy for our own damn good "_

_--_

Bridge arrived at Kats lab to find everyone standing a around a lone chair, the ones with the partial desk attached that you never see in schools anymore. His paintings hanging all over the room giving it the feel of a gallery. He smirked at Sky and Syd staring at the painting of Syd very much pregnant.

" Yo " he greeted everyone making turn and stare at him. " Like my work? ".

" It's really good " commented Z " Like the ones in the Newtech art museum ". Bridge grinned, he'd always had a knack for painting. Just never dwelled on it that much.

" So how's this gonna work? ". Kat stepped up

" We'll we were thinking of having you display all of your abilities. But that sounds boring, so how does a simulation fight sound? ". Bridge grinned broadly

" It sounds perfect "

A few minutes later Bridge found himself in a large, expansive circular room.( Think the X-mans danger room, kinda feel ).

" Bridge are you ready? " came Kats voice. When Bridge nodded his head, the holograms started. Bridges surroundings changed. He was on top of a wide building. The wind whipping against his face.

A Krybot appeared and swung at Bridge. The blue ranger reacted instantly, swinging his arm in an arc. A large Crimson shield flared up. The bot was knocked back upon making contact with the shield. Bridge felt the circuit on his head buzz as it recored. Bridge phased into the ground as another krybot appeared. He leaped up behind it and kicked it away. Three more surrounded him and attacked. There punches and kicks went right through him, he smirked and unleashed a ribbon of flame on them. He extuingished the fire and took to the air.

Looking down he saw more and more Krybots and puddies. He zoomed down with a sonic boom that made the room ripple. He did a spinning kick through them making several disappear.

" **Bridge what is the limit of powers you can use at a time?** " asked Kay over the intercom. Bridge dodged a puddie cut it in half with telekinesis.

" One at a time for the moment ". Bridge zoomed off as Tengas, giant crow-men, flew towards him. He stopped his flight and started falling down. Flames erupted from his body engulfing the tengas. He landed light on his feet. Frost rushing from the spot his foot touched, rushing across the ground icecicles erupted forth empaling a fresh crop of puddies. Bridge smirked a little at that, but quickly squelched his sadistic thoughts.

Focusing his mind, he formed a blade and raising his index fingers made rapid slashing motions. Every foe that came with a foot of him were diced to bits. Bridge decided to try another power and smiled a little as he reached into his pocket, dodging an orangeheads sword.

" Hey Syd I think you might reconize this. FIST OF KATCHEEN!! ". Bridges right hand transformed into a black metal material. Swinging his fist he smashed it into the Orangehead completely totaling it.

" Whoa he has Katcheen? " exclaimed Kat suprised.

" Whats Katcheen? " asked Z

It was Cruger who answered " Katcheen is the strongest metal in the universe. Completely inpenetrable and very rare. I can only imagine where Bridge got it from.

Bridge smirked as he listened to there conversation. It had been by chance that he had come across the Katcheen, he had been patrolling by the pier and busted up an illegal sale. He'd killed all the bastards and tossed there bodies into the sea. Then shifted through the stuff coming across a bag of Katcheen, which he promply took.

An orangeheads swords came flying at him and he instinctively raised his arm. The sword broke on contact and the orange head vanished. Bridge slipped his SPD jacket off and raised his arm up. from fist to shoulder, his entire arm was pure Katcheen. Bridge chuckled a little at Syds reaction to his advanced use of her power. In due time he would be able to cover his entire body, but for the time being.

He clotheslined a mob of hidiacs and blueheads. Bridge changed his arm back to flesh and caught two orangehead swords of both of his sides. Focusing, he willed power from his very core. He smiled warmly as he willed the nuclear energy into his bodyy, his hands glowing red. Bridge moaned slightly, so much raw and unadulterated power. Nuclear manipulation was definetly a favorite power, definetly. He released a burst and incinerated the orangeheads.

Bridge reigned in the power to a sutable level. Holding up his hands he focused his nuclear energy to his palms. Miniture explosions went off. He did it again this time forming two speres of nuclear fire. Bridge hurled them off Hitting some Krybots. The room shook from the massive burst of power anihilating all the holograms. Bridge giggled giddily. He hadnt put that much energy in and look at the result. He was wondering about putting more energy into the next ones when the commander squashed it.

" **Cadet Carson. Be more care with that power, we don't want this room destroyed ".**

Bridge rolled his eyes Thinking " _Isnt this place guarded against nuclear assault. Guess not "_. Bridge went over his powers in his mind realizing he hadnt shown them Z's power yet. More Krybots, Puddies, and other past minions surrounded Bridge. He smirked and created two identical dopplegangers.

" You ready girls? " he asked. They both nodded, But suddenly Bridge was drawn to one of them. A closer look at it showed it's eyes were pitch black with red irises. It smiled at him cruel and sadisticaly, revealing his true face.

" Something wrong? " it asked innocently. Bridge blinked expecting it to be gone but it was still there. That wasnt suppose to happen. He could dispell his dopplegangers with a mere thought. But not this one, it was different. Bridge glared at it and with a slashing motion cut it in half. For a fleeting moment Bridge expected blood and guts to come spraying out. But he chastisied himself for the thought. His clones had more solidity then Z's but when all was said and done they had no real life.

Ignoring Kats question of what had happened, he called up another clone. This one was as it should be a complete copy as himself, mask and all. The rest went smoothly, ten minutes later Bridge was going through the more mundane testing. Drawing blood, studying his less offinsive powers. Telepathy, hearing, his distances was a bit farther with his telepathy. He melted a few things. The biggest thing he could liquifie was an adult bike. He painted a couple of paintings. Nothing relevent, at the moment, The there was one of a strange child who Bridge felt he knew but couldnt place him. Which was odd seeing as his idaic memry stretched all the way back to when he was four. Once it was all done he bid farewell to them and went to make Sylars lunch. His thoughts wondering to the rebellious clone, and the crimson shadow man.

--

**Newtech City University dorm**

A girl of twenty-two sat in front of and old cat that was very decrepit and didnt have much time left.Her room was dark, the curtains drawn, and the door locked,no was to interupt her, so she hoped.Closing her eyes she gently rested her hands on it. Scrunching her face in concentraction she felt a tingling in her hands and the cats body.She could feel light pressing against her eyes then vanish. Opening her eyes she looked down and smiled at the cute, young kitten stretching out before her...TBC


	8. Regress

Chapter 8: Regress

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD or Heroes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridges powers so far**

**Empathy:Bridge Carson**

**Empathic mimicry:Bridge Carson**

**Phasing:Jack Landers**

**Force field generation: Schuyler Tate**

**Dopplergangers: Elizabeth Delgado**

**Biological alchemy: Sydney Drew**

**Intuitive aptitude: Sylar**

**Telekinesis: Sylar**

**Cryokinesis: Sylar**

**Enhanced hearing: Sylar**

**Liquification: Sylar**

**Eideic memory: Sylar**

**Induced radioactivity: Sylar**

**Precognition: Sylar**

**Sound manipulation: Sylar**

**Illusion: Sylar**

**Telepathy: Matthew Parkman**

**Self propelled flight: Nathan Petrelli**

**Pyrokinesis: Ember**

**Note Sylar has 12 other powers from season that he never displayed, Bridge will use them, soon**

_Note telepathic conversation will be as usualy in italic_

Scarlette Noriega, 22, yawned and stretched out in her bed. Looking at the clock on her bedside table she rolled the covers off her body and headed for her personal bathroom. Jessica is a senior at Newtech university and one of the top five students, her rank providing her with a private room. An hour later she exited the bathroom, steam billowing round her. A low meow caught her attention and she kneeled down to pick up the little kitten.

" Why good morning my little boopsy " she cooed softly. It had been three weeks since she had deaged the cat. Scarlette has the genetic power of chrono manipulatuion, she can control the aging process. It was not permanent though. Even now she could see signs that boopsy would soon return to his former age. When that time was she couldnt be sure of. Until now she'd only used her power on plants. Aging a tree into a seed and vice versa.

Scarlette dryed off and got ready for her day. She had a date with her boyfriend Mitch Alcala, he was an actor, or trying to be one. Twenty minutes later and Scarlette inspected herself in front of a mirror. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was long and wavy, the color was a shining grey silver. Scarlette theorized that this was because of her power. When she was little her had been blonde, but around the time she turned twenty and discovered her abilitie, it changed.

Her body was slim , her curves excellent. She sported a perfect bust. Scarlette had never really put to much effort into her appearance like other girls would. She had always been the brainy one in her family. Her other sisters are the ones who tended to take half a day in the bathroom to apply make up. Scarlette never wore make-up. Sve for her ruby red lipstick. She wore a simple sun dress and flip-flops. Checking the clock she noted it was 10:00, Mitch wasnt due to arrive till noon. She spent the next two hours studying. Her major was psychology, specificaly children.

At noon on the clock a knock came at her door. Putting down the book she'd been reading she walked to the door and opened it. Mitch was 23 and of caucasion and hispanic descent. His skin was a prfect tan, he had a modest built, strong face, curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Hey baby " he said stepping forward and placing a soft, but firm kiss on her lips. His hands began traveling over her body, as they always seemed to but she stepped back.

" Shouldnt we be heading for the restaurant ". Mitch shrugged, his body languige saying he'd rather do something else. But Scarlette had made it perfectly clear, time and time again that she was simply not ready for that.

" Okay bade lets head out ". He looked down at Boopsy " Glad to see you finaly got rid of that old ass cat and got a young one ". He reached down to paet him but Boopsy who had never liked Mitch when he was old, in his younger state the feelings were still the same. He hissed and swatted at Mitch's hand.

" Yowch! " Mitch exclaimed pulling back his hand back. Scarlette ushered him out of the room shaking her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours earlier prior to this: SPD base

" OH GOD SYLAR YES, HARDER!! "

Bridge Carson was curreently riding his lovers monster cock. Sylar grunted as he gripped Bridges hips and thrusted up into Bridges tight heat. There bodies were drenched in sweat as they fucked furiously. Bridges bodie shook as he came all over Sylar. Bridges tightening hole constricted Sylars. The killer came so hard that Bridge felt his body pulse.

They fell back on the bed breathing hard. Bridge was thankful for moments like this. Ever since Syd had gotten pregnant Sky had taken her off active duty. The red ranger was sickeningly happy but he was still a major workaholic and almost all of his free time was spent with Syd. The rule against fracturisation between rangers seems to have been completely thrown out because Cruger arranged for Sky and Syd to a highly secure hall with a fully functional housing area off the had been forced to help them move into, but he refused to make the job easier by using his powers. Which brought excellent satisfactory when he " accidentaly " dropped a box with Sky's keepsakes from his father and didnt catch it with his telekinesis on the grounds he didnt want to seem like he was showing off.

He had never seen Sky's face so purple. Although he did make a show of his powers by immediately flying off when the job was halfway done to get donuts for everyone and not coming back, till it was five hours later and the job was done.

" What are you thinking about? " asked Bridge as he rubbed Sylars sweaty chest.

The older man grinned impishly " You tell me ". Bridge burst out laughing.

A couple days ago Bridge had been busy in the lab with Kat and , still trying to discover the root of Bridges power. It fell around the time to give Sylar his lunch which Cruger for whatever reason seemed to remember. As such Syd who is off duty was asked(ordered) to take the man his meal. Interesting enough Sylar had been sitting on his bed jacking off. Needless to say Syd had gotten one hell of a shock. Bridge remembered afterwards he's read Syds mind and she was most boggled about Sylars size.

Bridge moved off the bed andstarted to collect his clothes.

" Ive got a lunch meeeting with Peter today ". Sylar nodded trying to repress a scowl, he made it no secret that he didnt like Bridge hanging out with the Petrelli's.

"Now now don't be like that. You know your the only guy for me " He'd donned a black T-shirt, black shorts and a black beanie, along with his steel-toes.

He leaned onto the bed pressing a hot kiss to Sylars mouth " I'll be back soon, kay? ".

Sylar just smired and smacked Bridges ass hard. Bridge giggled and walked out.

As he walked Bridge whipped out his cell phone and rapidly dialed a number.

" Boom whats the verdict? ". From the other line came the voice of the gadget tester.

It's just like you said, aside from the power dampener, AC, and heater theres nothing electrical, no cameras or monitors. Nothing ".

" Mmm " Bridge mused as he made a fireball appear in his free hand, twiddling it and scaring a few passing cadets " And nobodie aside from me and you ever go in there, frequently anyway ".

Kat went in to make sure the dampener was still keeping Sylar powerless, and of course there was the Syd incident.

" It sounds like the higher up are just treating Sylar like a regular criminal. I mean with usual protocal Sylar would have been sentenced a week after he was captured and either sent to an off planet prison or executed " said Boom

Bridge had the same musings. Though he was happy that he could be with Sylar unbothered by such things, he was also not an idiot. This whole thing reeked of another plot. He would figure it out and enjoy laughing amidst a rain of **BLOOD **with Sylar. The fire ball pulsed with radioactive fury and Bridge smashed it into a nearby wall causing a large explosion and setting off the sprinklers

" _It's not blood but it will do...for now _".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 minutes later**

**Scarlette Noriega, Mitch Alcala: Newtech flower bells**

Flower bells is one of the most popular and ritzy restaurant in all of newtech city. It was three stories high with views that overlooked Newtech city. The kind that you had to book a reservation in advance to get in. Unless you had the right money and connections, which Mitch did. He and Scarlette walked into the restaurant arm and arm.

" Hello scone usual table please ". said Mitch in an self-important tone.

Scone was a humanoid alien with deep green skin, no hair, and purple fireballs for eyes. He smiled revealing a mouth full of circular teeth. " My apologies master Alcala but that table is already in use ".

Mitch was shocked " But I have always come here on friday at exactly 12:30! ".

Scone nodded " Yes Im aware of this master Alcala but the current people there were very adament about the spot and they...well had the right money ".

Mitch's face was starting to purple with rage " HAVENT I ALWAYS GIVEN YOU THE RIGHT MONEY! " Mitch practicaly screamed. Scarlette face burned red, she hated when Mitch got like this. Though she to liked the table they always seemed to get on the third floor, with the most beautiful view she sure wasnt going to make a scene over it.

" Mitch honey, lets just get another table okay, im really hungry please? " She gave her best puupy eyed/flirtacious look she could muster, and like a charm Mitch's anger melted.

" You heard my woman, get us another table, NOW! ". Scone nodded and motioned for them to follow him. As the walked off Scarlette shook her head. As one of the top psyc students she could read people extremely well, and there were more times then none that she read things from Mitch that she did not like. But in the back of her mind she was quite curious as to who had " the right money " to get that table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridge Carson, Peter Petrelli: Newtech flower bells**

Bridge and Peter sat at there table munching on there meal. Peter had ordered a surloin steak, while Bridge dined on two large lobsters swimming in butter.

" _Looks like we took someones spot " _said Peter mildly as he cut off a large piece of stake and crammed it in his mouth.

Bridge shrugged and took a sip of wine " _Sounds like a baby was having a temper tantrum for not getting his way "_

Peters eyes chuckled as he chewed his food and swallowed " _You seem flushed, and your shifting around in your quite a lot, are we a tad bit sore? "._

Bridge shrugged nonchalantly " _The same could be said of you, did big brother take you over his lap, or was it on his lap? _"

The two empaths burst out laughing making the people around them stare. The two hadnt spoken a word outloud since they got there.

" _So have you given any thought into what I perpetualy ask you? "_ enquired the older empath.

The younger one chuckled " _You mean having a threeway with you and your brother? I have thought about it, but there is one factor that might not like it _"

" _Sylar? " _Peter had gotten pretty mellow about Bridges relationship with Sylar. Largely due to the fact that Sylar was locked up and powerless. " _How about we invite him to? "._

Bridge raised an eyebrow " _Now your suggesting a four-way? _"

Peter grinned wickedly " _Exactly, Inter partner crossing, Nathan fucking you Sylar fucking me, and you and I could fool around as we watch them fuck each other. How does that sound? _".

That idea sang to Bridge like a chorus of 1000 devils. The sight of Sylar plowing Peter, plowing Nathan, then ggetting plowed by Nathan was something he just had to see.

Peter added one last stake " _Also I know you havent gotten any new powers in awhile, I was also wondering if you wanted to meet some of the other meta's at the DA "._

That did it for Bridge, sexual escapades, power what faggot could resist. He he reached across the table and shook Peters extended hand " _Deal! "_

_-----------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scarlette Noriega: Liquor store**

Scarlette walked down an aile inspecting the shelves. It was a couple hours later after her lunch with Mitch. He had made qute a few painfully obvious moves about what he wanted to do, but she told him she had an essay to revise. This wasnt a complete lie. She had gotten a 98 percent on her last essay and she was so used to getting A's. The topic had been psyche of children, she felt she had written a rather well worded essay on how a childs surroundings shape what kind of adult theyss be. But her professor felt there needed to be more to it. She still couldnt figure out what he meant, she was an only child and her family constantly moved around, she never had time to play with kids her own age till she had hit the teen years.

As she mused about how to fix her essay she bumped into some one " Sorry " she quickly apologized.

The stranger was a boy a few years younger then her, he was dressed in all black giving off a gothy look, his hair was black and covered by a beanie. His eyes were and emerald/gold color, but she could swear she saw flecks of red. He smiled politely at her " It's quite alright " and he walked down the aile in the opposite direction of her.

Scarlette found her eyes were glued to him. That smile was fake, and there was something behind his eyes that made her unneasy. But at the same time she was filled with curiousity. She was shaken by a crashing sound and a loud threatening voice. " ALRIGHT I WANT THE MONEY IN THE REGISTER NOW YOU MOTHERFUCKER! ".

Scarlette immediately crouched down low and slowly moved toward the source of the voice. A man who appeared to be in his early fortys stood at the front of the store, a blaster in his hands pointed at the cashier who had his hands up and his eyes full of terror. But what drew Scarklettes attention was the goth boy from before he was standing behind the robber his hands calmy in his pocket, his body language showed calmness, not a trace of fear. Suddenly the robber noticed him and pointed the blaster in his direction and told him to get down on the floor. Scarlette started moving, she crept fast and stealthily through the ailes till she was at the front, her hands began to glow and pulse with energy. She had no idea what she was doing but if she could get to the front and touch the guy.

Goth boy was still standing and now she could see was smiling, smirking really in a challenging kind of way as if daring the man to shoot him. As she crept closer she brushed against a magazine rack and it tumbled over drawing everyones attention to her.

" WHAT THE FUCK, WHO IS THIS BITCH!? " the blaster was now trained on Scarlette who froze on the spot her hands still going, her power growning. The man pulled the trigger and Scarlette felt a bodie slam against hers knocking hers. She screamed and her powers broke loose creating a blinding flash of light.

Scarlette blinked and realized she'd been knocked unconscious. She sat up and looked around. The robber was lying on the ground a bit ways away, over a dozen glass bottles sticking from his dead body.

" How did that happen?! " she wondered shocked. She realized someone was laying next to her. but not how she expected. She realized that the goth boy had been the one to shove her out of the way. What she saw was not the younger boy of a couple moments ago, but a much, much younger boy laying in a tangle of clothes to big for him. Scarlette started breathing hard " Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, what have I done?...TBC


	9. Child

Chapter 9: Child

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD or Heroes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was bound to a long cold sergical table. His whole body felt numb and sore, a bright light overhead blinded him, suddenly it shut off and through all the dots he could make out Skys smirking face._

_" You really thought I was going to let you get away with it you freak?! ". He held up a box and pressed a switched " Go to hell where you belong " and the next thing Bridge heard were his own agonized screams_

Bridge sat quickly breathing hard and sweating buckets " _That was to real to be a normal, far to real "_.

Before he could ponder it he suddenly noticed a cup of water being held near his face, he looked up and saw it was the grey haired chick was the liquor store. He took in his surroundings reconizing this as a college dorm.

" Thank- " he had reached out to take the cup but stopped when he saw the hand reaching for it. It was definetly not his, it was to small.

" What the fuc- " he clapped the small hand over his mouth. That voice was definetly not his, it sounded like it belonged to a chipmunk.

Bridge looked down his body, it was much smaller then it used to be. He ran his hands over it to make sure it was real. He viciously pinched himself in case it was a dream, but to no avail. As he sat there shaking and trying to figure out what the hell was going on, the grey haired woman tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to her full lenghth mirror on the far wall. Bridge hopped off the bed and dashed for it.

He stared at the figure in the mirror in confusion. It was not himself,but a little kid, who appeared to be seven or eight, he was also wearing a what appeared to be a womans shirt that was a tad bit bigger on him, and booty shorts. Bridge touched the mirror, the figure mimmicking him. He stood there for five minutes the realization sinking in.

This child was himself.

Bridge turned toward the woman who was now sitting on the bed looking at him apologeticly. It suddenly donned on him the source of his ailment " You did this " it wasnt a question.

She nodded " Yes, my name is Scarlette and im very sorry. I wanted to help, and then you and, im sorry ".

Bridge looked at the girl, then looked at his image in the mirror.

" _Age regression. How interesting "_ Bridge thought with dark humor. " _So many interesting possibilities "_. Bridge closed his eyes and willed himself to be his regular age....... nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and stared at the little kid still in the mirror.

" _Okay thats odd. whenever ive gotten a new power ive picked it up fairly quickly. Whats with this one...unless "_

Bridge quickly looked around the room and spotted a stack of books on a desk. He focused on them, meaning to move them and the desk. But he'd managed to do was shake it slightly and lift a few of the books.

" What the fuck is going on!? " Bridge exclaimed out loud to no one, forgetting Scarlette was even there. For the next fifteen minutes he went over all of his powers, finding that they had all been severely downsized. Finaly he came to his nuclear power and let out an anguished cry when he found he could not feel the destructive core. He slumped to his knees feeling utterly powerless.

Through out the entire scene Scarlette had sat on her bed taking notes down on the boy/mans actions. He was acting his age, throwing a tantrum at the seeming weakness of his abilities, and what abilities he had.

Suddenly Bridge remembered Scarlettes presence and hope bubbled up.

" You can reverse this right?! I'd do it myself but it seems my powers match the age im in ".

Scarlettes eyes widened " You can do what I can do "

Bridge nodded his head starting to feel impatient " Yes im a sponge, I absorb other peoples abilites and copy them permanently, now if you don't mind " he gestured at himself.

Scarlette looked at the floor crestfallen, it easily donned on Bridge what was wrong.

" You cant can you? "

Scarlette shrugged " Ive never tried. On humans, Ive only aged things like fruits and plants, oh and my cat " she pointed to the little bed where the kitten was napping " And ive never actualy tried to age something up before. Only down, I could try if you want but.. " she trailed off and Bridge finished it.

" You could fuck me up even more then I already am now " Bridge rubbed his chin trying to come up with an idea to get out of this crap.

" How does you power work exactly? ".

Scarlette looked up " Basicaly, I regress the cells of whatever I touch, through my hands. I guess I could excellerate the cells to, but like I said ive never tried that before. But my kitten seems to be returning to it's original age. I changed him three weeks ago into a little kittle, but already he seems 1/4 way to being an old cat again ".

Bridge nodded " So your saying I have to wait three weeks to be 1/4 of my original age. But that doesnt take into account the factor of biological differences between animals and humans, it could take me longer or sooner. Which ever way you look at it ". He sighed.

" Can't SPD help you? " asked Scarlette out of nowhere " I... kind of looked through your wallet when I brought you here to get some information on who you are...Bridge ".

Bridge smirked slightly " Yes. But it's in the best of both our interest if SPD doesnt find out about this, or the abilitiy we now share. Trust me on that ". Bridge stretched his arms out " Where are my things at? ".

Scarlette walked over to a chair and opened a bag " I put them in here for safekeeping ". Bridge reached into his pants pulling out his personal cell phone. Hitting speed dial he waited for a sec and the person caught it on the second ring.

" Boom listen to me, this is Bridg Carson. Through a twist of unfortunates events Ive been regressed to the age of if I had to guess a seven year old. You may not believe it's me but I have proof. Your real name is Beethoven Oswald Orton McAllister. You lost your virginity at the age of-

" BRIDGE, I belived it was you the second I answered the phone, This is a private line that only you and I have, and if it had been from some other phone...I can always reconize you ".

Bridge giggled " Boom you are truly amazing. Now listen very carefully to what Im about to tell you ".

Bridge went over everything that had happed. From the store incident to the very second they were at.

" I want you to tell Cruger Im taking some time off, God know Ive earned it, ive just never cashed it in, but I am now ".

" How do you think youll need. Theres a limit of two weeks and from what youve told me it could take longer then that ".

Bridge chewed this over. Boom was right, he had a limit to how long he could be from the base for more then one reason. The thought of being away from Sylar for so long made him deeply sick. He smirked wickedly to himself.

" Boom tell Cruger I'll be back by Monday ". Bridges smirk widened at the gasp Scarlette made. Boom as well.

" Just two day? " he asked there was no trace of skeptism in his voice only awe.

" Yes my dear Boom, I will have mastered this power and returned to the base in my usual sexy form withthin the course of the weekend. Im that badass. I leave Sylar in your care, explain the entire situation to him, don't leave anything out. See you on Monday bye " he hung up the phone and turned back to Scarlette. " I hope you don't mind but I will be staying here this weekened.

He was telling her not asking her. It wasnt like she minded, it was her fault he was in this predicament. But more then that, she felt she had found the new topic for her essay. Here she had a little kid in front of her, though with the mentality of a grown man, he seemed to exube child-like tendencies. Also there seemed to be something...Sinister about him something that his child form showed more then his adult one. She had know, what made Bridge Carson tick...TBC

Next chapter: Bridge delves into the childhood, his new one and his old one, and back at SPD a new faction has begun showing an interest in Sylar. to find out what happens next, youll just have to keep reading. Till then!!


	10. Predator

Chapter 10: Predator

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD or Heroes

Warning: contains non-erotic spanking

As Bridge had instructed Boom informed Sylar of his current situation.

"So that's it. He said he would be back on Monday ".

Sylar nodded "This kind of thing could only happen to him ". Boom nodded in agreement.

"Bridge is strong. He'll probably be back by Sunday ". Sylar smiled at Boom.

"You really love him don't you? ". Boom blushed a deep red.

"W-w-what, n-no I don't, I mean I do, b-b-but not like that! " The gadget tester babbled on and Sylar watched him in amusement.

"Bridge is in love with you "said Boom quietly sobering Sylar. " I've cared about him for a long time. But I can see that you two belong together. All I ask is that you make him happy ".

Before Sylar could say anything, the door to the room opened and a woman who appeared to be in her mid forties entered the room. She was tall and lean, with an angular face. Her hair was raven black and tied back in a tight bun. She wore the garb of an SPD scientist. A very high up one.

"So this is one I've heard so much about "her voice was high pitched and nasally. Sylar scowled at her, making a smile cross her face. She suddenly seemed to notice that Boom was in the room. "And who are you? "She asked her smile creeping Boom out.

"I'm Boom, Kat Manx's lab assistant ".

She nodded politely "I am Leto Naul. Supreme commander Birdie's head scientist. My specialty is genetic abilities. I was called here to inspect, Mr. Sylar ".

"If you don't mind I would prefer you drop the mister part "said Sylar eyeing the woman suspiciously.

Suddenly two more figures entered the room. A boy and a girl. From there looks Bridge guessed they were twin. They appeared to be around 18 or 19. The boy was very beautiful. His hair was so blonde it was almost a pristine white, like snow with rays of sunlight. He wore a white suit, complete with white tie and shoes. The was his polar opposite, though of equal beauty, her hair was pitch black, as was the mini skirt and blouse she wore. Boom fought back the reflex to gulp, theses two reminded him of Bridge, meaning they were monstrously powerful.

"Awe these are my dear twins, Artemis and Apollo ".

The boy Apollo approached Boom holding out his hand " Hello Boom I am Apollo " his voice had a musical quality but the only deepened Booms fear of him. He stared at the outstretched hand. Every warning signal in his head was telling him not to take it. The gothic clothed girl stepped in front of her brother so she was only a few inches away from Boom.

" Im Artemis it's so nice to meet you! " the girls cheerfulness felt like a black hole hungering to suck him up. Both there hands held out to Boom. He couldnt move, his breathing was labored.

" Hey lady " said Sylar out of nowhere " Mind calling off your brats before they give him a heartattack ".

Leto's smile didnt drop as she clapped her hands " Now,now children. Behave ".

Instantly Apollo and Artemis were at her side.

" I do apologize mr. Boom, my children are quite incorigible. Well look at the time I beleive we shall take our leave "

As she turned to leave she looked over her shoulder " I dare say we shall be seeing each other very soon " and she left out the door, Apollo and Artemis at her tail.

Boom fell to his knees, sweat dripping from his brow. He looked at Sylar and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

" _What the fuck is going on "_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bridge yawned as he lifted his head the big, soft, squishy pillow. It was saturday, looking at the clock next to the bed he noted it was pretty early, and his body still wanted sleep. That was another thing, he still had the body of a seven-year old. He knew the affects of Scarlettes power wouldnt wear off so soon, but he could still hope. Speaking of Scarlette, she was laying next to Bridge in a pink nightgown, snoring softly. Her breast slightly sticking out, making a pillow for Bridge.

" Nice to know those things have some use ". He padded to the bathroom and locked the door. Mustering just engough to float himself up to the mirror. The face staring back at him still was not his. Not really his, he had long since wiped his mind of his childhood. And yet here he was, a hallow shell of his former glory. Turning the faucet on he began scrubbing his face. He looked into the mirror more intently.

" Have my eyes gotten darker? " Bridge wondered outloud. Taking a closer look, they seemed almost red just like..

Bridge suddenly felt a memory rush out of nowhere. He lashed out shattering the mirror with a low blast of TK and on his rump breathing hard.

" _There just like HIS_ eyes" Bridge thought calming down. He stood up and walked out of the bathroom dispelling thoughts of a dead man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, so here the plans for today " said Scarlette. The two of them were sitting in the cafeteria of the university. Scarlette was wearing a turquoise t-shirt and black shorts. She wore a panda backpack slung on her shoulder. Bridge sat across the table from her munching on buttery toast and scrambled eggs. Scarlette had managed to secure some close for him from a dorm mate whose little brother sometimes stayed with her. The story was he was her cousin Jerry, come to visit her while his mom was in rehab, he was only there for the weekend and hadnt managed to pack in the drama. Bridge had come up with the story and people bought it easily enough.

He could not say he liked the clothes, they were way to fucking bright for his was a white shirt with the three of the original rangers on the front with some crappy logo, and hawain shorts with bright palm trees on them, to top it all off was a pair of cherry red boots. Bridge guess he could have been wearing worse so he didnt voice his complaints.

" Okay so the way I figure it, the reason your powers are weaker then they usualy would be is because of your state of mind "

Bridge looked at her, eyebrows raised and mouth full of egg. She continued

" Yes your mind and your body are out of balance. Your mind can't foocus your powers, when it's not use to the limitations of your child-body ".

Bridge thought this over, and he had to admit it made a degree of sense " So then how do you presume with shift the balance? "

Scarlette smiled " Simple, we just have to get you into the mind set of a seven year old child. Shouldnt be to difficult "

" You have got to be fucking kidding me " The profanity sounding odd with his squeaky voice " I didnt like childhood the first time I endured, I barely remember that time ". He took a sip of his chocalate milk, he'd wanted a coffee but figured his brat body couldnt handily. The lunch lady had the audacity to give him a bendy straw. Scarlette had quickly rushed him away, covering his mouth and the string of profanity and cursing threatening to come out.

" Do you have a better plan? "

" No "

" Good then lets head out ".

Scarlettes master plan of bringing out Bridges inner child began with a trip to Newtech Zooatorium. It was one of the worlds most famous zoo's, boasting creautures from all over the galaxy. Bridge and Scarlette entered the large area and started walking. Scarlette, map in hand plotted there route. First stop was the petting zoo.

" Oh look at the cute little goats " she cooed, petting the baby goat on the head. Bridge stood off to the side shaking his head. One moment the chick was a genius intellect, the next she was Syds sister.

" Bridge come over here "

" No. They don't like me "

" Don't be silly "

Shaking his head, Bridge made his way over where a great deal of animals was gathered around Scarlette. The moment he came over all the animals backed away. They were shaking terribly, fear wide in there eyes. As if they sensed a dangerous predator in there midst Scarlette looking from the goats, and sheep, and ponies to Bridge. Now standing at her side, his eyes emotionless and uncaring. Watching them like they were merely objects not worth there time. It was the same for the next couple of places. The zoo was broken into two sections. Earth animals, and smace animals. Bridge said he saw enough space animals in his work as a ranger so they stuck to the earth side. But it was the same as in the petting zoo. All of the animals seemed terrified of the boy. And he was equaly uninterested in them.

They took a break around noon. Scarlette went to get them some food and Bridge sat at a table twiddling his thumbs. There had to be a better way to go about this plan. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice a group of kids a little older then his present age had surrounded him.. It wasnt until one of them firmly bopped him on the head did he look. It was five boys, all of them ranged from 9-13. The leader was the biggest, with what appeared to have a gland problem. He was definetly bigger then someone his age should be.

" Well boys it looks like weve got us a little baby here " fugly, who Bridge mentaly nicknamed gestured at him making his four cronies laugh. At what Bridge couldnt fathom.

Scarlette picked up the tray with her and Bridges food and headed back to there table. As she neared it she saw a group of boys running away, the biggest was screaming in terror. She sat down and pushed the tray towards Bridge who immediately began munching on his burger.

" Had a little trouble? "

" Youd think someone who acted tough could handle a little threat "

"what'd you say? "

" I said I would rend his soul from his flesh and throw it into hell. Like I said it was a little threat ".

Scarlette watched him as he ate. While she had been waiting for there food to be ready she had been writing down everything that had happend so far. Bridge Carson was quite the enigma. He gave off the appearance of being calm and collected, but that seemed to be a mirror reflection of what he wanted the world to see. In truth Scarlette felt his current state matched his personality, in the way of his child-like cruelty. He truly enjoyed others pain and agony, the poster boy for sadism.

**PREDATOR**

The word flashed through Scarlettes mind and with it came a realization. Once They had finished there lunch Scarlette preceded to drag Bridge to the section of the zoo where she knew he would feel right at home. She knew she was right when she spotted the vicious grin that split Bridges face as they passsed under the sign labeled " Carnivors ".

Scarlette didnt miss a beat, she was open writng down her observations as they moved from one animal to another. Bridge was completely enthralled, he smiled and giggly gleefuly at each, carnivore. When they reached the lions there was already a large crowd. A male had just been transported in and everybody wanted to see it. Bridge pushed through the crowd, making use of his weakened Telekinesis to give people little nudges. Once in the front he moved closer then anyone else dared go so that he was inches from the screen. The lion bounded forward and gave an earth shaking roar that had people scattering, she herself gave a little jump. But not Bridge, he stood there smileing toothily at the king of the jungle. In a manner of seconds the lion bowed it's head in obvious submission. As they were leaving the zoo Bridge turned to Scarlette.

" Youve written a fair amount down. Do you think youve figured me out yet? "

Scarlette stared at the boy. Then spoke

" I dont believe anyone can ever truly figure you out. You project a murky mirror surface, the inner depths are impossible to see "

" But youve caught a glance havent you? "

" I think so. You seem to have a sadistic nature, you enjoy the of and inflicting pain on others. As i observed in the zoo, you have a connection to carvivors and predators implying brutal and murderous tendencies "

" I have been diagnosed as a sociopath. But I believe that was because my shrinks had it out for. I mean all i did was threaten to kill them and pushed one of them down a flight of stairs, she survived. Unfortunately, is that really so bad? "

Scarlette shrugged her shoulders. The knowledge of Bridges mental state certainly invoked more questions and need for notes " ....Have you ever killed a person before? ".

Bridge just stared at her. The murderous look in his eyes told her all she needed to know and more.

" Does that bother you? "

Before Scarlette could answer someone called her name. " Het Scarlette!! ".

She turned around to see Mitch in the passengeer seat of a porsche. In the drivers seat was an older man, he was about in his early forties but looked really fit for his age, muscular and harry and from the clothes he was wearing, very rich.

Mitch hopped out of the car and went to greet his girlfriend, which consisted of pulling her into his arms and delivering a deep kiss to her lips, more deeper then was really necessary in public. Bridge rolled his eyes, when B-squad would go out on patroll before Jack left, Sky and Syd had tended to display there relationship more then when they were in the base and the scene before him was disturbingly familiar.

When they pulled apart Mitch turned and stared at Bridge.

" Whose the little guy, dont tell me your cheating with this stud? "

Scarlette and Bridge rolled there eyes at the same time.

" Mitch this is my cousin, Jericho, he's staying with me for the weekend ".

" Aww little dude your so lucky you get to spend the weekend with such a hot chick. Im jealous ".

Bridge just stared at the man " _What kind of idiot is this guy "_

The man in the drivers seat cleared his throat loudly to draw everyones attention and Mitch introduced him.

" Sorry uncle. Scarlette you remember my uncle Dan right? "

Scarlette nodded. She did remember him, but she had been doing a good job of not.

" It's nice to see you again Dan " she stepped forward and extended her hand. Instead of shaking it, Dan took it into his large meaty one and kissed it. Scarlette felt a wave of revulsion run down her spine but kept her face composed.

" It's good to see you again madam " he smiled. Bridge noted that everything about the guy screamed S&M.

After explaining that they taking Bridge around to see a bunch of sights, they next thing he knew he was in the passenger seat of the porsche while Scarlette was in the back with Mitch. Dan had suggested they show Bridge the beach, where they were originaly going. But the way Bridge saw it, they had been ordered to tag along and this was not a man you said no to. As they drove Scarlette had her eyes glued to the figure in the passenger seat. Scarlette had only met Dan once before this but it had been enough to last her a life time. He was a domitive and controling man. He bossed his wife around like a slave and his son Ryan was no better, he had made numerous attempts at coming onto her, despite her relationship with Mitch.

But it appeared Mitch was one of the submissive members of his family for he did nothing to stop this, finaly when Ryan had cornered her alone and flat out ordered her to give him a blowjob, she had made good use of her 8 years tae kwan do, beating him to a bloody pulp. Dan had repeatedly apoligized, but it was empty, masking his malice and anger at her defying his son. Scarlette felt a perverse thought cross her mind. Bridge did not come across as someone who would take that kind of attitude. She wondered what would happen and knew she would soon get her answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Newtech beach**

It was late in the afternoon and the waves were crashing gently against the four of them made there way across the damp sand, barefoot. Scarlette smiled. It had been months since she had been there and she always loved the beach. Bridge was in a similar state, lately he had taken to flying out over the water and riding the waves further out. He couldnt help but think how nice it would be to come here with Sylar.

" Hey lets get some snow cones " said Mitch taking Scarlettes hand in his.

" I want to see the tidepools " said Bridge suddenly. They were his favorite thing to see at the beach.

" Why don't you two go get the cones and i'll take the little guy " offered Dan.

It didnt sound like a suggestion as much as an order. Mitch was quick to obey his uncle, but Scarlette was uncertain until Bridge made a shooing motion behind Dans back and that was enough for her.

Bridge allowed the older man to lead him over to the section of the beach where the tide pools resided. It was a secluded area blocked by large rocks. The tide pools took up much of the area vast little pools filled to the brim with life. Bridge nelt down by one immediately engrossed by it and ignoring Dans question of if he liked it. The circular little pool, with water crystal clear and serene little fish swam and crabs scuttled. What drew Bridges attention was a rather large four legged star fish. One of it's limbs was missing but he could clearly see sighns of the regernation process already at work. Bridge loved star fish, they were deliciously vicious creatures. Once they ensnare there prey there is no getting away, the starfish pushes it's stomache out from it's mouth and devours. Bridge made a mental note that when he got back to his regular age he was going to start collecting- POW!

Bridge clutched the back of his head and cried out in shock and pain. He whipped around to glare at Dan.

" Children should answer adults when there being spoken to " he spoke in a very stern voice " I asked a question three times and you didnt answer me ".

Bridge soooo wished he had full use of his abilities, for one if he did, Dan would have never landed that blow, Bridge would have sensed it and immediatelt done away with him. As it stood now he was hindered by childish tendency's.

" Fuck off,go fource your slave/master fetish on someone else "

Dan was takenback for a moment, cause Bridges comment had definetly hit home. Suddenly Dan sat down on one of the low rocks and yanked Bridge onto his lap and pulled the boys pants down in a swift move. Bridges eyes widened at this sudden occurence and before he could open his mouth to demand to be let go, Dans meaty hand came down with a hard swat to Bridge pale exposed butt.

"OWW, What the fuck are you doing!? " Bridge yelled out.

Dan delivered three more swats each one harder then the last.

" Thats quite a mouth youve got kid, but now it's time you learned what happens when you use it ".

More swats came and Bridge struggled vainly to get away, he was to small and weak, and Dan was a fucking bear made up of hard muscle. Bridge clamped his mouth shut, he would not give the bastard the enjoyment of hearing him cry out. But that soon became impossible as Dan began using a large percent of his strength. Bridges cries of pain were covered by the crash of the waves. Bridge felt liquid running down his cheeks and realized...he was crying. This caused Bridges struggles to return more firecer then before causing Dan to to hit him harder.

SPACKSPACKSPACKSPACKSPACKSPACKSPACKSPACKSPACKSPACK.!!

Tears poured freely and with it came memories.

_A seven year old boy was laying on the floor sobbing loudly as the belt smashed against his body._

_" Whay now you little freak! " came the cruel voice of an older man filled with rage and hatred._

_The boy was paralyzed, he was in to much pain to move, his throat was becoming sour from all his crying. His vision was darkening and his worled was becoming louder, like drumming exploding inside his head, from the dark came a light, a crimson liight that held a metallic taste in it, the light of blood and death._

Bridge gave an inhuman scream as he beat his little fist against Dans knees, one swat caused his hand to open and his finger to jab the mans knees, Bridge was unsure what happened next, for he was sent flying landing in one of the tide pools. The cold water immedeately brought him to his senses He staggered out of the water, pulling his pants over his stinging,red buttocks. He was shocked to see Dan laying on his side clutching his knees and moaning in pain. It looked like he had been shot, part of his knee was gone revealing bone, blood oozed out through his fingertips invoking a bonedeep cruelty.

The little boy giggled eerily, as if he was watching a clown perform.

" Well,well,well. Looks like the master has a booboo " Dan looked at the boy and for the first time in his life. He knew fear. Bridge raised his index finger and pointed it at Dan, realizing that this was one of Sylars unknown powers, **molecular combustion. **Disintegrations, breaking down matter. Sylar never mentioned it and has never been recorded using it. Bridge guessed because he found it wasnt useful for anything, But Bridge had other ideas for it. The insanity and bloodlust were pouring from his eyes terrifying Dan

" I think the bad boy needs a punishment " Bridge knew this minor rush he felt was increasing his powers abit and didnt hesitate as to not waste this moment. Unlike his own, Dans screams were not eclipsed.

Scarletted and Mith toward the source of the ambulances. The found Dan being loading in it and a police officer talking to Bridge.

" What happened?! " Mitch asked his eyes wide at the sight of his uncle. Dans body was a mess parts of his flesh look like they'd been blown or ripped off and his left leg was missing entirely.

" Were not sure what happened " said the officer addressing Mitch's question. " The only eye witness we have is this kid but he seems to shaken up to remember anything. Scarlette agreed. Bridge certainly looked like he was shaken up. He was shivering almost violently, his eyes held fear, but behind them she clearly saw excitement, like a boy who had just been to the circus for the first time. Afterwards been Dan had been taken away, Mitch drove them back to Scarlettes dorm, he parked the car and sighed leaning against the wheels.

" Man, who could have done something like tha it was just.." he paused as if he was at a loss for words and Bridge rolled his eyes

" _Someone wants some pussy " _

Scarlette was thinking the same thing, knowing full well how good an actor Mitch could be and how little he cared about his uncle.

" It's awful Mitch, im scared of what this could have done to Jericho, thank you for the ride and i'll pray for Dan " She got out of the car, Bridge right behind her and the two brisky walked away before Mitch could utter another line. A minute after the two had entered Scarlettes dorm building the man smashed his fist against the horn, making passerby jump in shock.

" Im tired of that bitch getting away. Well no more " He reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. Hitting speed dial.

" Hey man, the plan is still on for tomarrow night, you got everything tight on your end? "

A mans voice answered from the other side

" Tight as your girls cunt, this is gonna be sweet, see you then ".

Five blocks away in the home of Jeff and Linda tobias. Jeff was pinned against the door to his bedroom, a tall figure stood in front of him a long sharp object sticking ffrom his palm and impaling Jeff through the chest.

" Yeah this place will do just fine " said the figure as the sharp object retracted from Jeff and into his palm....TBC

Next chapter: Scarlettes plan continues as the door to Bridges childhood is thrown open, meanwhile Mitches plot is shown full circle but what can it mean for Scarlette and will it set Bridges " Hunger " off all this and more, till then!!


End file.
